The Dreams aren't at Fault
by renahyun
Summary: Setiap manusia berhak memiliki impian yang ingin diwujudkan. Tentu saja dengan catatan semua keputusan dan tindakan untuk meraih impian itu memiliki konsekuensi. Persahabatan dan cinta adalah dua hal yang seringkali harus dikorbankan./A NCT fanfiction, Genderswitch (GS)! NoMin, MarkHyuck, SungLe as main pair/Slow-paced romance, mainly focus on friendship
1. Chapter 1

**THE DREAMS AREN'T AT FAULT**

Chapter 1

 **.**

 **Main Cast**

Na Jaemin (GS)

Huang Renjun (GS)

Lee Donghyuck/Lee Haechan (GS)

Lee Jeno

 **Extended Cast**

NCT 2018

 **Genre**

AU Friendship, Romance (gradually)

 **Rating**

T

 **Disclaimer**

Terinspirasi dari novel _If I Should Speak_ karya Umm Zakiyyah. _Cast_ bukan milik saya dan kerangka besar plot cerita juga bukan sepenuhnya milik saya.

Genderswitch with NoMin, MarkHyuck, SungLe as main pairs.

Might be OOC. Sorry for typo(s).

Please enjoy and give some building critics

 **.**

 **.**

Saat itu Jumat sore dan koridor apartemen mahasiswa yang biasanya riuh rendah oleh obrolan penghuninya berangsur senyap. Hanya terdengar suara angin dingin awal musim semi yang menggeretakkan kaca jendela yang dipenuhi titik-titik gerimis, serta suara pemanas lama yang menggeram halus seperti kipas angin. Jaemin nyaris tertidur akibat mendengarkan suara kemresek itu sambil melamun, jika saja ia tak menengok jam dinding dan melihat jumlah halaman pada _word_ -nya. Ia kembali duduk tegap, menyesap teh panas dari cangkirnya, kemudian melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Apa yang sedang kau kerjakan?" Haechan, teman sekamar Jaemin, keluar dari kamar tidur dengan riasan lengkap dan gaun _cocktail_ krem sebatas lutut yang tampak serasi dengan kulit sawo matangnya. Ia mengintip sedikit ke layar laptop itu, melihat paragraf demi paragraf yang tersusun secara cepat dari ketikan Jaemin yang rasanya bisa membakar keyboard.

Jaemin mendengus pelan. " _File_ makalahku tidak bisa dibuka, entah kenapa. Padahal aku sudah menyelesaikannya sejak hari Minggu kemarin dan Senin besok adalah tenggat waktu pengumpulan."

"Hah, benarkah?"

"Yah, begitulah. Tak ada yang bisa kulakukan selain mengulangnya kembali dari awal."

"Oh, turut berduka," ujar Haechan simpatik, tetapi Jaemin tidak peduli. Ia mengabaikan setiap yang dilakukan Haechan dan berkonsentrasi penuh pada laptopnya. Ia bisa menangkap gurauan dari ucapan Haechan dan itu membuatnya kesal, meski gadis itu tak bermaksud demikian.

"Kapan kau pulang?" Jaemin bertanya dengan datar, lebih untuk sekedar berbasa-basi karena ia sudah pasti akan jawabannya.

"Minggu pagi, paling cepat. Yang jelas bukan malam ini," Haechan memakai mantel katunnya, kemudian mengambil _stiletto_ hitam yang tampak mencolok di antara sepatu-sepatu kets milik Jaemin di rak. "Aku membawa kunci. Kau bisa pulang besok."

"Kau tetap akan pergi dengan cuaca seperti ini?"

"Apakah kau pernah melihatku terhalang badai salju?"

Jaemin mendengus kesal, tetapi pada akhirnya ia hanya bisa berkata, "Hati-hati."

Pintu ditutup, meninggalkan Jaemin sendirian di apartemen itu. Ia menghela nafas berat dan menyadarkan punggungnya di sofa. Sudah dua puluh halaman, tinggal lima halaman lagi dan ia akan segera selesai dengan tugasnya. Menurut estimasinya, makalahnya akan selesai selambat-lambatnya besok pagi jika ia benar-benar bekerja keras sore ini. Setelah itu ia akan punya banyak waktu istrahat yang akan ia gunakan untuk mencari buku di perpustakaan; setidaknya sebagai tebusan karena tak pulang minggu ini.

Telepon berdering. Jaemin mendesah, telepon rumah yang tidak portabel itu terletak di dekat ruang makan dan ia harus menunda pekerjaannya untuk mengangkat telepon itu.

"Halo?"

"Halo, Nana? Syukurlah!" senyum Jaemin tiba-tiba merekah saat mendengar suara itu. "Kau baik-baik saja di situ?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, _Eomma_. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan."

"Syukurlah! Di sini hujan berangin sejak siang, akan bahaya sekali kalau kau pulang sendirian hari ini. Perlu dijemput?"

"Tidak perlu. Aku mungkin baru akan pulang minggu depan. Ada tugas yang harus kuselesaikan."

"Ah, begitu. Baiklah. Kalau kau perlu sesuatu, telepon saja."

Ada jeda panjang sebelum Jaemin menambahkan, " _Eomma_ ,"

"Ya?"

"Aku akan belajar dengan keras agar bisa mendapat beasiswa magister itu."

Ibu Jaemin terkekeh pelan. "Kau lulus sarjana dengan baik pun _Eomma_ sudah sangat bangga padamu, _aegi-ya_."

"Tidak, aku harus bawa _Eomma_ ke Inggris suatu saat nanti. _Appa_ pasti juga akan sangat bangga melihatnya. Aku ingin membuat kalian bangga."

Ingatan Jaemin kembali berputar menuju bertahun-tahun lalu, ketika ayah Jaemin meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan bus. Bibinya menariknya ke halaman belakang rumah ketika ibu Jaemin mulai histeris akibat duka yang amat mendalam. Saat itu Jaemin masih berusia sembilan tahun.

"Kau harus masuk sekolah yang bagus," ujar bibi Jaemin sambil menyandarkan dirinya pada pilar kayu. "Kau juga harus jadi gadis yang berpendidikan tinggi dan tidak boleh macam-macam."

"Ke-kenapa?" tanya Jaemin setengah terisak.

"Ibumu dulu anak yang pintar. Tapi sayangnya dia sangat ceroboh. Aku tak tahu apa yang merasukinya; dia mulai berpacaran saat masuk universitas dan suatu hari dia pulang sambil bersimbah air mata. Dia hamil, katanya."

Jaemin tersentak mendengar informasi asing itu.

"Waktu itu dia datang bersama pacarnya—ayahmu. Kakekmu sangat marah mengetahui kenyataan itu; ia langsung menarik ibumu dari universitas dan menikahkannya dengan pacarnya. Kakekmu benar-benar memutus semua akses pendidikan untuk ibumu. Dia bilang percuma saja memberikan akses pendidikan tinggi untuk gadis yang tak peduli masa depannya. Bagaimana dia akan mencapai gelar doktor kalau baru masuk kuliah saja sudah memiliki anak? Bagaimana dia akan menghidupimu tanpa ayahmu?"

Hati Jaemin mendidih oleh kemarahan dan kesedihan. Kenapa kakeknya tak mencoba untuk memberikan kesempatan kedua pada ibunya? Apakah ia sebagai _anak yang tak direncanakan_ begitu membebani, menghalangi cita-cita besar keluarganya? Lantas kenapa mereka tak mencoba menggugurkannya saja, daripada terus-menerus disalahkan akibat satu perbuatan yang sama sekali berada di luar kendalinya?

Malam-malam setelah hari itu, Jaemin hanya meluangkan waktu sebanyak-banyaknya empat jam untuk tidur. Selebihnya ia gunakan untuk belajar dan menyusun strategi agar ia bisa mendapat beasiswa, setidaknya sampai sarjana. Ia juga berusaha menghindari pergaulan bebas yang membahayakan—minum-minum, karaoke, pesta-pesta, ia benar-benar menghindari semua itu. Jaemin ingin menjadi anak yang dapat dibanggakan; setidaknya ia bisa meneruskan cita-cita keluarganya yang sempat tertunda, sehingga tak akan ada lagi beban yang tersisa dalam hatinya.

"Nana, kau masih di situ?"

"Ah, iya, _Eomma_."

Gadis itu melanjutkan percakapan sebentar sebelum ia menutup telepon dan kembali pada pekerjaannya.

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti. Jaemin itu kaku sekali," keluh Haechan sambil melihat-lihat isi lemari es Chenle. "Mau makan apa? Kita tak punya banyak waktu."

"Apa saja. Aku sedang tidak selera. Tapi, _french toast_ boleh juga," Chenle melirik Haechan melalui cermin sambil mengenakan maskara hitam yang mempercantik bulu matanya. "Kau tak takut pakaianmu bau penggorengan?"

Haechan mengeluarkan sekotak telur dan sebotol susu dingin. "Mark lebih suka saat aku bau penggorengan daripada bau mawar."

"Mark? Mark Lee? Si _rapper_ itu?" tanya Chenle dengan antusias, membuat Haechan buru-buru menyesali perkataannya. Ia belum memberi tahu siapapun bahwa ia sering berhubungan dengan Mark Lee— _rapper_ terkenal di kampus itu—sejak beberapa bulan lalu. Dan sekarang ia tak bisa menarik ucapannya.

"Sst! Jangan bilang siapa-siapa! Kalau Jaemin sampai dengar, dia bisa membantaiku."

Terkadang Chenle kesal ketika Haechan menyebut nama Jaemin. Ia tidak suka ketika Haechan harus memberitahukan apapun kegiatannya pada Jaemin, seakan-akan Jaemin adalah ibunya. Padahal Chenle yakin Haechan mampu mengurus dirinya sendiri dan sebaiknya Jaemin berkonsentrasi pada urusan pribadinya saja.

"Aku memang baru beberapa kali melihat Jaemin itu, tapi sepertinya dia sombong sekali."

Haechan tertawa kecil. "Tidak. Dia baik, kok. Cuma ya, kau tahu, dia cukup _konservatif_. Dan sangat rajin."

"Ya, aku tahu kalau dia sangat pintar, tapi dia kelihatan sombong dan... sok." ujar Chenle tanpa ampun.

"Tidak, tidak. Dia hanya terlalu lurus."

"Oh Tuhan, kau tadi mengeluh tentangnya, dan sekarang kau membelanya."

"Yah," Haechan mencelup potongan roti tawar ke dalam campuran telur, susu, dan bubuk kayu manis, kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam penggorengan yang berisi minyak panas. "itu karena aku mengenalnya sejak SMP. Bahkan kalau kau tahu, aku dulu pun sama lurusnya."

Mata Chenle membulat, hampir-hampir membuat _eyeliner_ -nya mencoret kulit di sebelah matanya. "Kau? Lee Haechan? Lurus?"

"Aku tahu itu terdengar mustahil, tapi, memang itulah kenyataannya," ujar Haechan santai, sembari mengingat bahwa untuk saat ini kata 'Haechan' dan 'lurus' tak mungkin berada dalam satu kalimat, setidaknya bagi sebagian orang. "Aku dulu sama seperti Jaemin—selalu menggebu-gebu saat belajar, rajin mencari informasi beasiswa, bisa dibilang aku sangat keras pada diriku sendiri. Tapi, sejak kuliah, aku merasa itu semua benar-benar membebaniku dan membuatku lebih mudah stres. Aku lelah dengan semua itu."

"Hm... aku tidak tahu bagaimana dirimu sebelum kuliah, tapi kedengarannya perubahanmu drastis sekali."

"Bisa dibilang begitu. Lagipula, sejak awal kuliah, aku mulai merasa bahwa ini bukanlah impianku," Haechan membalik sisi roti yang telah berubah warna menjadi kecoklatan. "Aku ingin menjadi _idol_ , atau mungkin, penyanyi solo."

"Kenapa kau tidak mengejarnya?" Chenle hampir meloncat dari kursinya. " _Girl_ , suaramu bagus. Kau juga belum terlambat untuk masuk agensi."

"Ibuku takkan pernah mengizinkanku," Haechan menghela nafas dan mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Pada intinya, tak ada satupun dari keluargaku yang mendukung keinginanku untuk menjadi penyanyi. Mereka bilang, setinggi apapun karir penyanyi, tak akan ada artinya dibandingkan satu gelar akademis."

"Kenapa mereka seperti itu?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Mereka selalu menuntut sesuatu yang mereka sendiri tak bisa mewujudkannya."

Beberapa saat kemudian, _french toast_ buatan Haechan siap disantap. Ia mengambil mentega, selai _marmalade_ , dan sebotol sirup _maple_ dari dalam lemari es, kemudian menyiapkan peralatan makan di meja.

"Yeee, _thanks_ , Chan- _eonni_ ," Chenle menghambur menuju ruang makan. Aroma sedap kayu manis menyenangkan penciumannya. Mereka segera duduk dan mengambil makanan untuk diri mereka masing-masing.

"Aneh sekali ketika kau memanggilku _eonni_ ," Haechan tertawa sembari menuang sirup ke atas potongan roti. Selama beberapa saat, hanya terdengar dentingan alat-alat makan sampai akhirnya Haechan menemukan satu topik pembicaraan.

"Ehm, jadi, kau dansa dengan siapa hari ini? Park Jisung itu lagi?"

"Ya. Kami berkencan."

Haechan melotot. "Kau kencan dengannya? Sejak kapan?"

"Ceritanya panjang, tapi intinya dia sering membantuku mengerjakan tugas makalah. Dia ternyata satu jurusan denganku, cuma beda kelas."

"Kupikir kalian bertemu di kantin atau sejenisnya."

"Hah, itu klise sekali—tidak. Kami tidak begitu. Jadi mulanya kami mendapat proyek dengan partner dari kelas yang berbeda dan aku mendapat Jisung sebagai partnerku. Setelah proyek itu selesai, kami telanjur terbiasa dengan kehadiran satu sama lain. Akhirnya dia mengajakku berkencan."

"Wow, kau tak pernah memberitahukan itu kepadaku," protes Haechan.

" _Well,_ kau sendiri tak pernah memberitahuku tentang hubunganmu dengan Mark Lee."

Haechan terkejut dan buru-buru menanggapi, "Itu tidak seperti yang kau kira! Kami masih sebatas teman."

Chenle tersenyum jahil. "Teman macam apa yang sampai mengutarakan kesukaannya pada aroma tubuh secara spesifik?"

"Pokoknya bukan seperti yang kau pikirkan," tukas Haechan sambil membereskan peralatan makan yang telah selesai digunakan. "Cepat habiskan makananmu. Kita sudah hampir terlambat."

 **.**

 **.**

Jaemin meregangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku. Ia telah menyelesaikan bagian pembahasan, lebih cepat daripada perkiraannya. Kini Jaemin tinggal fokus pada kesimpulan, yang sejatinya memakan waktu cukup banyak karena ia harus membaca kembali dan menyimpulkan semua yang telah ia tulis. Diliriknya jam dinding, sudah pukul setengah empat sore. Ia butuh mandi dan merilekskan pikirannya.

Udara yang dingin—meskipun pemanas telah dinyalakan, efeknya tidak terlalu signifikan—memaksa Jaemin untuk mandi dengan air hangat. Dibukanya kran _shower_ bertanda merah dan air hangat segera menghujani tubuhnya. Jaemin terdiam beberapa lama, tenggelam dalam pikirannya sambil membiarkan guyuran air hangat itu mulai memberikan efek nyaman pada tubuhnya.

Air hangat selalu mengingatkan Jaemin akan rumah. Saat mereka belum mampu membeli pemanas air, ayah Jaemin selalu merebus sepanci besar air untuk mandi ketika udara mulai dingin. Setelah ayahnya meninggal, ibunya menggantikan peran itu seusai banting tulang lembur dan menjalani kerja paruh waktu. Jaemin kecil sering menjumpai ibunya yang pulang larut malam dengan raut letih, tetapi wanita itu tetap memberi senyum hangat kepadanya.

" _Eomma_ , besok aku ingin merebus air sendiri," ujar Jaemin sambil mengerjakan tugas matematikanya. Ia tak tega melihat wajah letih ibunya.

"Tidak usah, Nana- _ya_ ," ibu Jaemin tersenyum lembut. "Kompor kita tidak terlalu bagus. _Eomma_ khawatir akan keselamatanmu."

"Tapi _Eomma_ pasti sudah lelah."

"Tidak apa-apa. _Eomma_ akan bekerja sedikit lagi dan kita akan bisa membeli pemanas air. Tunggu sebentar lagi, oke?"

Jaemin ingat hari ketika mereka akhirnya bisa membeli satu unit pemanas air. Meskipun bekas, pemanas itu masih bisa berfungsi dengan baik. Ia ingat saat itu ibunya berusaha menyembunyikan tangisnya, kemudian memeluknya ketika pemanas itu selesai dipasang.

"Nana- _ya,_ maafkan _Eomma_ , ya? _Eomma_ seharusnya bisa memberimu banyak hal yang lebih baik daripada sekedar pemanas air bekas. Maafkan _Eomma_ , _aegi-ya_."

Air mata mengalir menuruni pipi Jaemin, bercampur dengan air hangat yang membasahi wajahnya. Keinginan untuk pulang tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja. Ia rindu pelukan ibunya yang hangat, tempat yang nyaman untuk menumpahkan segala keluh kesahnya. Hari-harinya terasa lebih berat akhir-akhir ini dan godaan untuk berhenti semakin kuat. Jaemin sebenarnya tak memiliki masalah dengan akademiknya, ia bahkan sudah mendapat jaminan A untuk sebagian besar mata kuliah yang diambilnya di semester ini. Namun hal yang benar-benar mengusiknya adalah tatapan orang-orang ketika melihat dirinya, seakan-akan ia adalah orang yang aneh, atau tatapan-tatapan penuh kebencian yang ia tak yakin sebabnya.

Apakah menjadi orang yang rajin adalah sebuah kejahatan? Jaemin tidak mengerti. Ia mengorbankan waktu luangnya di masa muda agar ia dapat bersenang-senang pada waktunya nanti. Toh ia tidak pernah merugikan orang lain; ia tak pernah menjegal teman-temannya saat sesi tanya-jawab, atau menyabotase mereka saat sesi presentasi. Ia hanya mengerjakan apa yang harus ia kerjakan, bertanya saat dosen memberinya kesempatan, dan menjawab saat ia yakin punya jawaban yang valid. Perbedaannya hanyalah cara dirinya memanfaatkan waktu luang. Jaemin lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya dengan membaca jurnal di perpustakaan, membuat catatan-catatan penting di bukunya, atau berdiskusi bersama beberapa teman sekelasnya mengenai tugas-tugas dan ide-ide untuk seminar. Ia memanfaatkan fasilitas pendidikan yang didapatkannya melalui beasiswa dengan sebaik-baiknya; bertekad untuk tak mengulang kesalahan yang dulu dilakukan ibunya.

Sebagai anak yang sama-sama memegang beasiswa dan berasal dari sekolah yang sama, Jaemin sangat akrab dengan Haechan, setidaknya sampai mereka lulus SMA. Di hari-hari awal kuliah pun, Haechan masih sering pergi bersama Jaemin untuk meminjam _textbook_ tebal berjilid-jilid yang harganya sangat tidak ramah di kantong, juga terkadang berburu alat-alat tulis lucu yang cukup efektif untuk meningkatkan semangat belajar. Namun semua itu tiba-tiba berubah ketika brosur _Autumn Formal—_ adaptasi dari _Spring Formal_ —beredar di kampus. Saat itu mereka masih mahasiswi tahun pertama dan hingga kini Jaemin masih ingat semua detailnya.

"Haechan, Jaemin, kalian ikut pergi?" tanya Chaeyeon, teman sekelas mereka, sambil menyodorkan brosur pesta kampus itu.

Haechan mengambil brosur itu dan membacanya singkat.

"Ah, ini yang sering diceritakan senior-senior itu, 'kan? Seperti yang di Amerika, tapi ini di musim gugur?"

"Ya. Mereka bilang acaranya seru sekali dan bisa menghilangkan stres. _Jangan sampai kalian melewatkan kesempatan langka setahun sekali ini!_ Begitu katanya."

Haechan menatap Jaemin yang tampak tidak tertarik. "Bagaimana, Na?"

"Ah, kalian putuskan dulu, nanti kita akan berangkat bersama-sama sekelas. Oke?" Chaeyeon kemudian meninggalkan mereka berdua, bergabung bersama teman-teman lain yang juga sedang heboh membahas pesta tahunan itu—yang kemudian mulai diadakan setiap akhir semester.

"Aku... sepertinya tidak akan ikut," ujar Jaemin, mengalihkan fokus Haechan dari Chaeyeon dan teman-temannya.

"Kenapa? Ini cuma setahun sekali, lho. Tak ada salahnya 'kan kalau kita sesekali mencoba bersenang-senang?" Haechan kecewa. Ia benar-benar ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya menghadiri acara hiburan mahasiswa paling terkenal di kampus itu.

Jaemin sedikit terkejut, tetapi ia berusaha menyikapi ucapan Haechan setenang mungkin. "Kau ingat, Senin besok Prof. Kim akan memberi _post-test_ sebelum ujian semester minggu depan. Dan kau juga tahu kalau beliau tak pernah bermurah hati saat memberi nilai."

"Ayolah, Na, itu masih hari Senin," Haechan mendesah keras. "Pesta ini akan diadakan pada Jumat malam. Kita masih punya Sabtu dan Minggu."

"Maaf, Chan, aku tidak bisa. Aku harus menyelesaikan materi selambat-lambatnya Jumat, agar di Sabtu siang aku bisa pulang menjenguk ibuku."

"Kau bisa menjenguk sambil belajar."

"Tidak. Aku tidak bisa belajar jika aku tak fokus."

Jaemin melihat kekecewaan di wajah Haechan, tetapi ia tak bisa tidak khawatir memikirkan nilainya. Apalagi itu akan menjadi IP pertamanya. Jika ia tak bisa mencapai target, beasiswanya akan dicabut.

"Baiklah kalau itu keputusanmu," Haechan beranjak dari kursinya. "Aku akan berangkat bersama teman-teman. Kalau kau ingin titip sesuatu, bilang saja."

Hari Senin setelah pesta itu, Jaemin yakin ia tidak mengenal sosok Haechan yang sedang heboh membicarakan keseruan pesta alih-alih belajar untuk mempersiapkan _post-test_ yang akan dimulai kurang dari setengah jam. Biasanya, Haechan akan mengeluarkan semua buku dan catatannya, sampai-sampai ia akan membentak siapapun yang mengganggunya saking seriusnya ia belajar. Pemandangan yang ganjil di hari itu membuat hati Jaemin mencelos. Ia tergerak untuk memanggil gadis itu dan mengingatkannya untuk—setidaknya—membaca sedikit catatannya.

"Haechan,"

Gadis itu masih sibuk tertawa bersama teman-teman sekelasnya yang lain.

"Haechan- _ah_ ,"

Haechan tak menoleh sedikitpun, entah memang benar-benar tidak mendengar atau sengaja menghindarinya. Sejak Jaemin kembali ke kamar mereka Minggu sore, gadis itu tak banyak bicara padanya dan hanya terpaku pada ponsel yang bertubi-tubi diserang notifikasi pesan entah dari siapa.

Tiga kali memanggil tanpa ada tanggapan, Jaemin akhirnya menyerah dan memilih untuk fokus pada dirinya sendiri. Ia sebetulnya tak sanggup untuk tidak peduli kepada Haechan, karena ia tahu gadis itu sudah bekerja keras selama bertahun-tahun untuk sampai di mana ia berada sekarang. Menyepelekan satu mata kuliah sama saja seperti mengurangi takaran semen untuk membangun dinding gedung yang sebenarnya sudah memiliki fondasi bagus.

 _Post-test_ hari itu berjalan dengan kurang lancar, bahkan bagi Jaemin dan beberapa mahasiswa lain yang _diyakini pintar_. Jaemin jadi tak yakin ia akan bisa mengerjakan ujian akhir dengan baik jika tipe soalnya masih seperti itu. Ia memutuskan untuk tidak terlalu memikirkan hasilnya dan beranjak menuju koridor, melihat-lihat mading yang berisi publikasi penelitian sambil mengisi botol minumnya dengan air dingin. Pasti akan menyenangkan jika suatu hari nanti ia juga bisa melakukan hal serupa—

"Hasilnya sudah keluar!"

"Hah?"

"Secepat itu?"

Jaemin menoleh ke samping di mana papan pengumuman kecil yang terlindungi kaca itu dikerubuti teman-teman sekelasnya.

"Wah, hasilnya parah sekali!"

"Kau yakin itu nilai?"

"Tapi soalnya memang susah, sih."

Jaemin masih terdiam di tempatnya sambil menunggu kerumunan itu bubar. Ia melihat Haechan di dalam kerumunan itu, bersama Chaeyeon dan teman-temannya yang mengajaknya pergi ke pesta.

"Siapa dapat nilai tertinggi—ah! Rupanya Na Jaemin! Nilainya 87!"

Ucapan salah satu mahasiswa barusan membuat Jaemin menatap kerumunan itu dengan kaget.

"Wah gila. Aku bahkan tidak sampai setengahnya."

"Kurasa kalau dia tidak belajar pun nilainya juga tetap bagus."

"Dia punya otak tapi masih rajin sekali belajar. Sementara aku, belajar sekeras apapun pasti cuma dapat nilai pas-pasan. _What kind of sorcery is this_."

"Kalau Prof. Kim benar-benar memakai sistem kurva, habislah kita semua."

" _Heol_ , kenapa di kelas kita banyak anak yang pintar sekaligus ambisius? Aku jadi ingin pindah ke kelas sebelah saja."

"Ya. Aku juga tak ingin sekelas dengan anak-anak seperti itu. Mereka sungguh tidak menyenangkan dan menyebalkan sekali. Oke, mereka memang pintar, tapi—"

"Semua gara-gara anak yang ambisius. Ya Tuhan, kau tadi lihat 'kan betapa besarnya selisih nilai mereka dengan mayoritas anak di kelas kita? Cuma gara-gara beberapa orang, nilai kita hancur."

Beberapa mahasiswa meninggalkan papan itu dengan emosi, tanpa sadar mencabik-cabik hati Jaemin yang sedari tadi mendengarkan percakapan mereka. Ia bisa mendapat nilai tinggi dengan usaha yang keras dan sama sekali bukan salahnya jika mereka mendapat nilai yang jelek. Jaemin tahu semua orang mengharapkan hasil yang baik, tinggal bagaimana usaha mereka untuk mencapai target itu. Jangan berharap untuk mendapat hasil yang maksimal jika usaha yang dikerahkan sama sekali tidak maksimal.

"Haechan, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Chaeyeon pada Haechan, yang masih tampak terpukul dan tidak percaya dengan hasil yang diperolehnya. "Ini cuma _post-test_ di satu mata kuliah! Santai saja, masih ada kesempatan lain. Kalau harus mengulang pun, masih ada tahun depan."

Jaemin ingin sekali menceramahi mereka tentang betapa tidak baiknya menyepelekan satu kesempatan, atau setidaknya mengatakan apa saja yang bisa membuat Haechan tidak bermain-main lagi dengan sesuatu yang menyangkut urusan akademiknya. Namun respon Haechan kepada Chaeyeon sungguh di luar dugaannya.

"Ya, kau benar."

Apa yang dikatakannya!

"Bagaimana kalau setelah ini kita pergi ke karaoke? Kita harus membuang penat sebelum ujian. Haechan, ajari aku menyanyi—aku bersumpah suaramu bagus sekali saat kau menyanyi di pesta kemarin!"

Haechan mengangguk dengan ceria, seakan-akan tak ada hal buruk yang menimpanya. Pandangan Jaemin bersibobrok dengan Haechan sesaat sebelum gadis itu pergi bersama teman-teman barunya.

Ah, teman-teman baru. Teman-teman yang lebih asyik, keren, dan tidak menyebabkan stres karena terlalu banyak belajar. Dan yang jelas itu bukanlah dirinya.

Jaemin menyadari bahwa saat itu adalah titik balik persahabatannya dengan Haechan, ia menyadari betul betapa berubahnya hubungan mereka setelah itu. Ia tahu Haechan telah memiliki tujuan yang berbeda dan tak ingin lagi menapaki jalan yang sama bersamanya.

Jaemin kehilangan Haechan, sahabatnya yang dulu pernah berbagi mimpi-mimpi besar di malam-malam saat mereka tak bisa tidur, cemas menunggu hasil seleksi beasiswa. Haechan tak pernah lagi pergi ke perpustakaan, berburu buku-buku terjemahan, atau berbelanja alat-alat tulis lucu yang dulu pernah menjadi kesukaan mereka. Haechan kini bukanlah Haechan yang heboh saat catatannya tidak lengkap, menghafal materi sambil menyanyi atau berteriak-teriak sampai Jaemin harus melempar bantal untuk meredam kebisingannya. Mereka tak pernah lagi saling bertukar cerita atau sekedar berkeluh kesah. Jaemin sekarang benar-benar berada di dunia yang berbeda dengan Haechan. Sendirian.

Air mata Jaemin mengalir semakin deras, perlahan berubah menjadi isakan keras hingga tubuhnya bergetar. Jaemin tak peduli jika tetangganya mendengar tangisannya, ia benar-benar tidak peduli. Jaemin sungguh lelah dan ia ingin sekali berhenti.

 **.**

 **.**

"Ah, jauh sekali ternyata," Renjun menarik koper dan mengangkat tas-tasnya yang terisi penuh. Meskipun ia menaiki lift, beban puluhan kilo itu tetap menyulitkan tubuhnya yang mungkin tidak lebih berat daripada barang-barangnya jika ditotal. Ia mengecek nomor kamar yang tercetak di gantungan kuncinya sekali lagi, memastikan kalau ia tak salah lantai.

"Maafkan aku, Jen, kau kubuat repot lagi," ujar Renjun kepada laki-laki di belakangnya yang membawa tumpukan kardus dengan sebuah troli besar. Lelaki itu hanya berdeham pendek sambil mengikuti Renjun menuju kamar barunya.

Renjun melihat-lihat deretan pintu kamar di sepanjang koridor itu sembari mencari kamar barunya. Ada pintu yang masih bersih seakan-akan kamar itu tak pernah dihuni, ada juga pintu yang penuh dengan tempelan stiker, atau bahkan pintu yang nomornya sudah hilang entah ke mana. Namun koridor di situ tampak bersih, jauh lebih bersih daripada apartemennya yang lama. Seakan-akan ia pindah ke tempat yang benar-benar berbeda, padahal apartemen itu sejatinya masih satu kompleks dengan tempat tinggalnya dulu, hanya dipisahkan oleh dua blok apartemen lain yang sudah terisi penuh.

Setelah beberapa meter berjalan, Renjun menemukan kamar bernomor 258, sesuai dengan yang tertera di gantungan kuncinya. Ia meletakkan tas-tasnya di depan pintu kamar.

"Taruh di sini saja, Jen."

Pemuda itu, Jeno, menurunkan kardus-kardus milik Renjun dari troli yang ia bawa dari apartemennya.

"Perlu dibantu?"

"Tidak usah. Terima kasih banyak. Maaf, aku pasti mengganggu waktu belajarmu."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah selesai membaca materinya."

Renjun mengangguk, kemudian menampakkan seulas senyum. "Baiklah, terima kasih. Tolong sampaikan salamku pada _Samchon_ dan _Imo_ , juga Jane- _eonni_ kalau kau pulang nanti."

Dahi Jeno berkerut. "Huh? Kau tak pulang minggu depan?"

"Ada acara kumpul keluarga besar, 'kan?" Renjun memutar bola matanya, jengah. "Aku sedang malas."

"Berikan alasan yang logis supaya aku bisa menyampaikan izinmu. Aku sendiri akan mangkir minggu depan."

"Kenapa?"

"Ujian."

Oh, iya. Renjun baru menyadarinya.

"Jurusanku juga akan mengadakan ujian akhir mulai minggu depan. Kurasa jadwal kita sama untuk semester ini."

"Baiklah. Aku akan bilang kalau kita berdua sama-sama ujian, begitu saja."

"Oke."

"Aku kembali sekarang."

"Oke. Hati-hati, Jen," Renjun menepuk pundak Jeno. Lelaki itu berjalan menuju lift, kemudian melambaikan tangan sebelum sosoknya menghilang di balik pintu lift yang tertutup.

Renjun menghela nafas, ia harus segera membereskan barang-barangnya sebelum senja tiba. Diketuknya pintu kamar, barangkali penghuninya masih ada di dalam. Namun ia tak kunjung mendapat jawaban setelah empat kali mengetuk pintu. Renjun lalu mencoba untuk memasukkan kunci, tetapi kunci itu tak bisa diputar—ada seseorang di dalam sana yang menaruh kuncinya di lubang kunci. Ia akhirnya memutar kenop pelan-pelan, ternyata pintu itu tak terkunci sama sekali.

Kamar itu tampak sepi. Renjun melihat ke sekeliling ruangan dari balik pintu dan ia tak menemukan siapapun, selain laptop yang masih menyala dan buku-buku tebal yang terbuka, juga tumpukan kertas-kertas di sofa ruang tamu yang tampaknya baru saja ditinggal pemiliknya. Anehnya semua itu tertata dengan rapi hingga menyisakan tanda tanya di benak Renjun. Bagaimana bisa ada manusia serapi itu di muka bumi ini.

Ketika Renjun membuka pintu lebar-lebar, aroma permen kapas dari pengharum ruangan otomatis menyapa hidungnya. Kamar itu benar-benar tertata rapi sejauh mata memandang, dindingnya dicat _ivory_ dan setiap perabotnya terlihat bersih mengkilap. Terdapat sekat besar berisi buku-buku tebal—sebetulnya lebih cocok disebut rak buku besar daripada sekat—yang memisahkan ruang tamu dengan ruang makan kecil. Kamar tidurnya pun terlihat sangat rapi dengan dua tempat tidur bertingkat, mengingatkan Renjun akan asrama sekolahnya semasa SD. Ia melangkah menuju dapur dan lagi-lagi takjub dengan kerapiannya. Beberapa pot kecil berisi tanaman-tanaman herba disusun di rak kayu yang ditempatkan di dekat pantri. Terdapat pula satu terrarium sukulen berukuran sedang yang menghiasi meja makan. Tiba-tiba Renjun merasa malu sendiri ketika mengingat kamarnya yang dulu.

Renjun memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamar tamu dan segera memebereskan barang-barangnya sebelum penghuni kamar itu menemuinya. Namun sebelum ia berbalik, ia menyadari ada suara _shower_ yang menyala di kamar mandi, juga suara tangisan lirih yang semakin lama semakin keras. Renjun sedikit terkejut mendengarnya; ia buru-buru pergi mengangkuti barang-barangnya sambil mencoba berpikir positif. Bisa saja itu adalah teman sekamarnya yang mungkin sedang mengalami hari yang berat, sehingga sebisa mungkin ia segera menyelesaikan urusannya dan tak membuat temannya merasa terganggu.

Setelah Renjun memasukkan semua bawaannya, suara _shower_ itu berhenti. Ia tiba-tiba merasa gugup untuk alasan yang tak jelas. _Bagaimana jika teman sekamarnya merasa terganggu dengan kepindahannya_? Renjun terus memikirkan hal itu sampai ia mendengar pintu kamar mandi dibuka dan menampakkan sosok gadis dalam balutan handuk.

"Oh, astaga!" gadis itu terkejut, hampir-hampir ia terpeleset saking kagetnya. Ia berusaha menutupi bahu putihnya yang terkena tetesan air dari rambut basah yang luput terbungkus handuk kecil. "Maaf, maaf. Aku tidak tahu kau akan datang secepat ini. Kau Huang Renjun, 'kan?"

"Ah, iya," ujar Renjun canggung.

"Duduklah di sofa. Maaf, berantakan sekali—aku akan segera membuatkanmu minum setelah aku selesai berpakaian. Ah, namaku Na Jaemin."

Jaemin segera berlari ke kamar tidur, meninggalkan Renjun yang duduk dengan canggung di samping tumpukan kertas di sofa.

Renjun sedikit tidak percaya dengan fakta yang dihadapinya. Ia sekamar dengan Na Jaemin, gadis yang tahun lalu sempat menjadi _headline_ portal berita kampus karena memenangi emas di ajang olimpiade biologi bersama rekan setimnya. Saat itu Renjun hanya mampu berdecak kagum, memikirkan betapa cerdasnya gadis itu dan pasti akan menyenangkan sekali jika ia bisa berbincang dengannya suatu hari nanti. Kini mereka sekamar dan ia jadi merasa lebih gugup dari sebelumnya.

Suara pengering rambut terdengar dari kamar tidur, membuat Renjun teringat betapa cantiknya Jaemin barusan. Ia memang sudah melihat foto Jaemin beberapa kali, tetapi gadis itu jauh lebih cantik jika dilihat secara langsung. Jaemin juga lebih tinggi dari perkiraannya; tubuhnya pun tampak lebih kurus dibandingkan saat terakhir kali Renjun melihat fotonya musim gugur lalu.

Beberapa saat kemudian Jaemin keluar dari kamar. Ia mengenakan gaun katun putih sebatas betis bermotif bunga-bunga peoni, sementara rambutnya ditata _half up-half down_ , membuatnya tampak semakin cantik. Ia berjalan setengah berlari menuju dapur, dengan cekatan menyiapkan teh untuk Renjun.

"Maaf, kami tak memiliki banyak makanan," ujar Jaemin sambil menyingkirkan buku-bukunya ke pinggir meja, kemudian meletakkan teh hangat dan setoples _cookie_ buatannya sendiri. "Anggap saja seperti rumah sendiri, ya. Kau 'kan sudah tinggal di sini mulai hari ini, jadi jangan sungkan-sungkan kalau kau butuh bantuan atau semacamnya."

Renjun mengangguk. "Terima kasih banyak."

"Santai saja," Jaemin menyimpan _file_ makalahnya, mematikan laptop, lalu duduk di samping Renjun dan mengulurkan tangannya. "Oh, iya, aku Na Jaemin, 19 tahun."

Sebelumnya Renjun menyadari bahwa daerah di sekeliling mata Jaemin terlihat bengkak, seperti habis menangis. Ia hendak bertanya apakah gadis itu baik-baik saja, tetapi urung. Bisa jadi itu adalah sesuatu yang ingin Jaemin simpan sebagai privasi. Pada akhirnya Renjun hanya tersenyum dan menyambut uluran tangan Jaemin. "Huang Renjun, akhir bulan ini 20 tahun."

"20 tahun?" kedua alis Jaemin terangkat. Renjun terlihat sangat muda baginya. "Kupikir kau masih 18 tahun!"

"Entah kenapa banyak orang berkata seperti itu. Padahal aku sudah hampir tingkat tiga," Renjun tertawa melihat reaksi Jaemin saat mengetahui bahwa mereka seumuran.

"Ah, awalnya kukira kau anak tahun pertama. Ternyata kau bahkan lebih tua dariku," ujar Jaemin antusias, entah mengapa ia merasa senang mendapat teman sekamar baru yang sebaya. "Ambil jurusan apa?"

"Aku?"

"Ya."

"Arsitektur Lanskap."

"Wah, keren sekali!" Jaemin berdecak kagum, membuat Renjun tersipu. "Kau pasti suka mendesain, ya?"

"Uh, awalnya aku hanya suka menggambar, tapi—ya, aku ingin menggambar sesuatu yang bisa diwujudkan dalam bentuk 3D, dan mungkin bisa membantu kehidupan manusia secara 'nyata'."

Jaemin mengangguk takzim.

"Uhm, kau dari jurusan Biologi, 'kan? Biologi yang di bawah Departemen Sains?" tanya Renjun, lebih untuk sekedar basa-basi karena ia tentu sudah mengetahuinya dari artikel-artikel itu.

Jaemin tertawa renyah, kontras dengan matanya yang sembab. "Iya. Kok tahu?"

"Aku membaca artikel-artikel di portal berita kampus tahun lalu. Kau hebat sekali," Renjun memuji dengan tulus.

"Ah, aku tidak sehebat itu," nada bicara Jaemin merendah. "Masih banyak yang harus kulakukan lagi untuk sampai ke _sana_. Tapi, terima kasih, karena kau sampai mengingatku, padahal aku bukan siapa-siapa. Aku terharu sekali."

Renjun tak bisa tidak terkesan dengan Jaemin. Selain karena keramahannya, ia terkesan dengan kerendahan hati Jaemin. Gadis itu jauh dari kata sombong seperti yang digambarkan beberapa orang—yang Renjun tahu mereka sama sekali belum pernah bertemu Jaemin—bahkan ia membicarakan pencapaiannya dengan suara pelan, seakan-akan tidak ingin membahasnya.

"Oh, kau sudah menaruh barang-barangmu?" tanya Jaemin sambil menengok ke arah pintu dan menemukan tumpukan kardus milik Renjun. "Maaf, aku tak sempat membantumu mengangkut barang kemari. Nanti malam biar aku bantu memasukkan kardus-kardusmu ke kamar."

"Tidak apa-apa, sungguh. Lagipula tadi siang sepupuku sedang luang dan dia bersikeras membantuku membawa barang-barang itu."

"Sepupu? Kau punya sepupu yang berkuliah di sini?"

"Iya."

"Ambil jurusan apa?" tanya Jaemin penasaran, barangkali ia sudah pernah bertemu dengan orang itu sebelumnya.

"Kedokteran. Kau pasti sudah pernah dengar namanya, setidaknya sekali," Renjun tersenyum, membuat Jaemin bertanya-tanya dalam benaknya.

"Aku pernah mendengar namanya?"

"Ya. Aku yakin sekali."

Jaemin terdiam sesaat. Terlalu banyak nama yang melintas di pikirannya. "Siapa?"

Renjun tertawa kecil, lalu menjawab, "Lee Jeno."

"Lee Jeno!" Jaemin membulatkan matanya, mulutnya bahkan sampai menganga lebar saking terkejutnya. "Lee Jeno, anak Kedokteran tahun ketiga itu?"

"Iya, yang itu," Renjun tak bisa menahan tawanya saat melihat wajah kaget Jaemin.

"Aku tahu ini tidak ada hubungannya, tapi bagaimana bisa orang yang lembut sepertimu punya sepupu seperti dia?"

Renjun semakin terbahak saat Jaemin mendekripsikan dirinya. "Maaf, tapi aku sama sekali bukan orang yang lembut."

"Tapi tetap saja," Jaemin semakin tidak percaya. "Maksudku, oh Tuhan, dia ketus sekali! Aku pernah berpikir untuk keluar dari tim olimpiade biologi karena tak tahan dengan dia."

Tawa Renjun sedikit mereda dan buru-buru ia menambahkan, "Sebenarnya dia hanya bingung bagaimana harus bersikap. Jadi, suatu ketika dia pernah mencoba untuk melontarkan guyonan, tetapi tak ada yang menggubrisnya sama sekali."

"Kasihan sekali."

"Setelah itu dia mencoba untuk menjadi 'dingin', ya, hasilnya adalah yang kau lihat sekarang. Tapi sebenarnya dia orang yang baik, kok. Bahkan di antara sepupu-sepupuku yang lain, aku paling akrab dengannya."

"Tapi dia sama sekali tak menunjukkan keramahan saat mendapat giliran untuk membimbing timku," Jaemin menggelengkan kepalanya, masih terheran-heran dengan fakta yang tergelar di hadapannya. "Ya, aku tahu dia adalah senior di tim olimpiade biologi, tapi, bisakah dia menjawab pertanyaan kami dengan baik-baik? Maksudku, saat itu kami adalah junior yang masih perlu bimbingan dan pasti akan ada banyak sekali pertanyaan yang muncul. Kami akan sangat berterima kasih seandainya dia bersikap ramah saat itu, seperti senior-senior yang lain."

"Maafkan dia, ya," ucap Renjun penuh sesal. "Dia memang seperti itu, tapi percayalah, jika kau sudah benar-benar mengenalnya, kau akan tahu kalau dia adalah orang yang baik."

Jaemin mengangguk. "Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf karena sudah menilai dia seperti itu, tapi ya, sayangnya begitulah kesan yang dia berikan kepada kami. Mungkin akan sulit mengubahnya—tapi aku akan berusaha."

"Ei, jangan terlalu serius. Santai saja," Renjun terkekeh mendengar ucapan serius Jaemin. "Terkadang dia memang harus diperlakukan seperti itu agar tidak terlalu kaku. Apalagi dia akan jadi dokter di masa depan. Sejujurnya aku takut sikapnya itu akan membuat pasien salah paham dan memilih kabur darinya."

Mereka berdua tertawa hingga menyadari cahaya matahari semakin redup dan awan-awan yang memenuhi langit memantulkan warna jingga. Jaemin beranjak dari sofa untuk menyalakan lampu-lampu kamar.

"Ah, kau boleh mandi dulu, Renjun- _ah_ —tidak apa-apa, 'kan, kalau aku memanggilmu begitu?"

"Iya. Itu memang panggilanku. Kalau kau? Jaemin?"

"Nana saja."

"Nana?"

"Ya. Ibuku memanggilku begitu sejak aku masih berada dalam kandungan. Atau, Na saja juga tidak masalah."

"Mm, baiklah," Renjun mengangguk, kemudian bangkit untuk mengambil perlatan mandi dari kopernya.

"Setelah mandi, kau bisa menaruh barang-barangmu di sini," Jaemin membuka lemari kecil yang terletak di sudut kamar tidur. "Aku tidak tahu kenapa mereka memberi lemari sekecil ini kemarin, tapi kalau sekiranya tidak muat, kau bisa menaruh sebagian baju-bajumu di lemariku. Kau bisa meletakkan buku-bukumu di sekat itu... dan kalau kau punya barang-barang kecil atau alat-alat tulis lain, kau bisa menaruhnya di meja belajarku. Pengelola apartemen tak mau memberi meja tambahan meski aku sudah meminta, tapi itu tak jadi masalah. Kau bisa menggunakan mejaku untuk belajar. Aku jarang menggunakannya karena aku lebih sering belajar di sofa."

Renjun mengangguk, kembali terkagum-kagum dengan kerapian kamar Jaemin. Ia merasa satu-satunya hal yang merusak pemandangan adalah tumpukan barang-barangnya.

"Aku akan menyelesaikan makalahku selagi kau mandi. Kalau kau sudah selesai dan butuh bantuan, bilang saja ya."

"Oke, terima kasih banyak, Na."

"Sama-sama."

Ketika Renjun beranjak menuju kamar mandi, Jaemin kembali ke sofa dengan senyum dan langkah yang ringan. Entah mengapa ia merasa gairahnya datang kembali setelah berbincang-bincang dengan Renjun. Jaemin berharap ia dan gadis itu akan semakin akrab, setidaknya mereka bisa membangun hubungan pertemanan yang baik sampai lulus nanti. Ia kini mendapatkan kembali semangatnya, satu hal yang hilang dari dirinya sejak Haechan berubah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

Notes (curhat lebih tepatnya):

Sebelumnya mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya karena hampir setahun menghilang tanpa _update_ apapun T.T serius, tugas dan apapun yang menyangkut kuliah sering banget jadi penghambat buat nulis. Semua FF udah ada draft _chapter_ berikutnya, tapi semuanya masih setengah jalan. Sering banget ada ide muncul di saat yang nggak tepat, misal di tengah-tengah ngerjain laporan praktikum. Mau nggak mau saya harus mendahulukan laprak, sampai-sampai idenya hilang T.T sering banget juga, pengen nulis tapi mood lagi nggak bagus, atau udah nulis tapi dihapus lagi karena nggak _sreg_. Tolong maafkan saya yang tidak kompeten ini.

FF ini ditulis di tengah-tengah persiapan buat masuk kuliah lagi (iya, semepet itu), didasari oleh novel favorit saya semasa remaja dulu dan saya pengen menuliskannya dengan fokus cerita yang berbeda. Fokus FF ini utamanya pada _friendship_ , jadi untuk yang menanti _romance-_ nyamohon bersabar ya ^^

Untuk FF yang lain, semoga bisa segera saya _update_ bulan ini.

Ps. _No hard feelings for Haechan, tho_ T.T chapter berikutnya akan lebih banyak dibahas melalui sudut pandang dia ^^

 _Mind to review_? ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**THE DREAMS AREN'T AT FAULT**

Chapter 2

 **.**

 **Main Cast**

Na Jaemin (GS)

Huang Renjun (GS)

Lee Donghyuck/Lee Haechan (GS)

Lee Jeno

 **Extended Cast**

NCT 2018

 **Genre**

AU Friendship, Romance (gradually)

 **Rating**

T

 **Disclaimer**

Terinspirasi dari novel _If I Should Speak_ karya Umm Zakiyyah. _Cast_ bukan milik saya dan kerangka besar plot cerita juga bukan sepenuhnya milik saya.

Genderswitch with NoMin, MarkHyuck, SungLe as main pairs.

Might be OOC. Sorry for typo(s).

Please enjoy and give some building critics

 **.**

 **.**

Haechan tak pernah merasa lebih gamang dibandingkan saat sebelum ia kuliah. Entah apakah ini harus disebut anugerah atau ujian, ia terus berpikir bahwa situasinya sekarang berada di antara keduanya. Ia telah menemukan satu hasrat yang dulunya hanya ia yakini sebagai hobi—menyanyi—tetapi ia juga benar-benar sadar bahwa hasratnya itu kian membuatnya melenceng dari target awal yang sudah ia susun sedemikian rupa sejak lulus SMA.

Gadis itu memandang _scan_ brosur _summer course_ yang dibagikan di grup kelasnya dan tampaknya tak banyak yang tertarik dengan kesempatan emas itu, termasuk mahasiswa-mahasiswa _top-tier_ yang berasal dari keluarga kaya. Selain membutuhkan biaya pribadi yang besar, banyak mahasiswa sudah memiliki agenda di musim panas nanti, termasuk dirinya. Ia diundang untuk menyanyi di berbagai acara, sebagian besar merupakan acara internal universitas, termasuk festival-festival departemen dan unit kegiatan mahasiswa.

Sejak Haechan tampil secara mendadak di _Autumn Formal_ satu setengah tahun yang lalu, orang-orang mulai mengagumi bakatnya, bahkan banyak di antara mereka yang secara terang-terangan menunjukkan dukungan kepadanya. Ia mulai tampil di acara-acara lain sebagai pendatang baru dan tak pernah gagal memikat audiens. Mereka selalu mengagumi suara Haechan yang unik, menyayangkan kenapa ia tak pernah tampil di manapun sebelumnya. Mendengar pujian itu, hati Haechan bergetar. Ia tak pernah mengalami hal seperti itu sebelumnya dan ia pikir inilah 'sesuatu' yang selalu ia cari selama ini.

Beberapa kenalan Haechan kerap bertanya mengapa ia tak memilih Jurusan Musik yang tampak lebih relevan dengan bakatnya. Haechan berkata bahwa dulu ia sangat menyukai biologi dan sempat terobsesi untuk kuliah di Belanda. Ia sama sekali tak memikirkan bagaimana kegiatan menyanyinya karena dulu itu bukanlah target utamanya, toh menyanyi bisa diasah di luar waktu belajar. Namun sekarang Haechan mulai mempertanyakan dirinya sendiri, apakah ia masih teguh untuk memperjuangkan akademiknya atau sudah memutuskan untuk menyerah. Ia tak pernah tahu. Bahkan Haechan bertanya-tanya apakah ia benar-benar menginginkannya sejak semula.

Haechan tahu, kegamangan yang mendera hatinya akan lenyap jika ia memilih salah satu dari dua hal yang ia punya: akademik atau menyanyi. Walaupun banyak temannya berkata bahwa ia bisa menjalani kedua-duanya, Haechan yakin ia tak akan bisa maksimal di mana pun jika ia tak fokus pada salah satunya, tentu saja dengan konsekuensi mengorbankan pilihan yang lain. Ia tahu tak ada hal di dunia ini yang gratis; semua tindakan dan keputusan yang diambil pasti memiliki konsekuensi, tak ada seorangpun yang bisa menghindar dari tanggung jawab mutlak itu. Dan apapun pilihan yang akan Haechan ambil, ia sama sekali belum siap menghadapi konsekuensi yang harus ia terima. Ia tak bisa melepas beasiswanya begitu saja, tetapi ia juga tak ingin kegiatan menyanyinya menjadi terbatas dan menutup peluangnya untuk menjadi profesional.

"Hei," suara Chenle membuyarkan lamunan Haechan. "Memikirkan sesuatu?"

Haechan menatap Chenle yang masih fokus mengemudi, kemudian kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada pepohonan di pinggir jalan. "Sesuatu yang sama."

Dahi Chenle berkerut mendengar pernyataan absurd Haechan, tetapi sedetik kemudian ia mengerti arah pembicaraan itu. "Oh. Kau sudah memutuskan?"

"Belum. Semakin aku memikirkannya, semakin aku tak dapat mengambil keputusan."

"Kau harus segera bicara dengan orang tuamu. Bakatmu terlalu besar untuk disia-siakan."

"Aku sudah bilang kalau mereka takkan setuju."

"Kau bahkan belum mencobanya."

"Tidak perlu dicoba, mereka seratus persen takkan setuju."

"Tapi itu sama sekali tidak mengubah fakta bahwa kau belum mencobanya."

Haechan membuang nafasnya kasar. Ia tahu Chenle benar, tetapi keberaniannya selalu menguap entah ke mana begitu ia memikirkan reaksi orang tuanya.

"Aku hanya... entahlah. Gelar akademik adalah segala-galanya bagi mereka. Meskipun mereka tak pernah mengatakan hal itu secara langsung, tetapi aku tahu itu. Maksudku, ya, mereka selalu menyanjung tokoh-tokoh yang muncul di program berita televisi, semacam 'Ah, orang itu lulusan universitas di Amerika, dia pasti hebat sekali.' atau 'Haechan- _ie_ , bagaimana pendapatmu tentang dia? Dia pernah berkuliah di Jerman, pasti akan hebat sekali jika kau mengikuti jejaknya.' dan mereka tak pernah mau menyetel program musik."

"Bukan berarti mereka tak setuju, 'kan?"

"Lebih dari tak setuju, kurasa. Setiap mereka tanpa sengaja memilih _channel_ yang menayangkan program musik, mereka akan langsung menggantinya sambil berkata, 'Apa yang mereka dapatkan dari bernyanyi-nyanyi seperti itu? Tidak ada gelar akademis, tidak ada kontribusi untuk masyarakat, mau jadi apa mereka kalau sudah tidak tenar lagi? Jadi debu masyarakat? Ditinggalkan, dilupakan? Apa yang berguna dari hidup mereka?' saat itu aku sudah benar-benar menahan diri untuk tidak membanting televisi."

Chenle menghela nafas, prihatin dengan keadaan Haechan. Di satu sisi, sulit baginya untuk memberi saran yang tepat bagi Haechan mengenai kegiatan bermusiknya, karena ia benar-benar menempuh medan yang berbeda—bisa dibilang ia berada di jalur yang diinginkannya sejak awal. Ia juga mendapat dukungan moral dan finansial yang melimpah dari kedua orang tuanya. Satu hal yang membuat Chenle turut merasakan kegalauan Haechan adalah mereka sama-sama sedang memiliki perbedaan pendapat dengan kedua orang tua. Namun dalam kasus Chenle, hal itu mengenai hubungannya dengan Jisung.

"Lalu bagaimana rencanamu?"

"Aku belum tahu. Tapi yang aku khawatirkan adalah jika tiba-tiba ada peluang untuk menjalaninya secara profesional, sementara aku masih belum tahu keputusan apa yang harus kuambil. Aku terlalu takut kalau-kalau orang tuaku menentang pilihanku, tapi entah bagaimana, itulah yang akan terjadi," suara Haechan semakin pelan, sarat dengan kebimbangan dan keputusasaan.

"Kau masih punya waktu untuk meyakinkan kedua orang tuamu," ujar Chenle ketika ia membelokkan mobilnya menuju parkiran di tempat pesta. "Jangan pernah berputus asa. Aku percaya suatu saat nanti mereka pasti akan mengerti."

"Ya," Haechan menghela nafas, lalu melepas sabuk pengamannya saat Chenle selesai memarkirkan mobil. "Kuharap begitu, walaupun aku tak tahu kapan keajaiban itu akan terjadi."

Mereka berdua bergegas keluar dari mobil dan berjalan menuju pintu masuk gedung dengan cepat, menghindari guyuran gerimis yang tersisa. Matahari sudah mulai terbenam saat mereka memasuki gedung. Kali ini mereka dibuat terkesan oleh dekorasi ruang yang lebih mewah daripada pesta sebelumnya, bahkan bisa dibilang terlalu mewah dan formal untuk sebuah pesta universitas. Ruangan itu didekorasi dengan perabot-perabot berwarna krem dan emas dengan lampu gantung kristal yang mewah di tengahnya, juga belasan rangkaian bunga di meja-meja dan sudut ruangan. Sesaat Haechan bertanya-tanya apakah ia tak salah memasuki tempat pesta. Ia juga tiba-tiba merasa malu kakinya terekspos karena mengenakan gaun _cocktail_ dan bukannya gaun formal.

"Hei, kami tak sedang menghadiri pernikahan orang, 'kan?" tanya Chenle saat kekasihnya, Jisung, menghampiri mereka. Ia tertawa renyah, kemudian memeluk Jisung sebentar dan mengecup bibirnya. Haechan hanya tersenyum canggung menyaksikan adegan pasangan itu.

"Aku tak yakin, tapi mereka bilang koordinator acara kali ini sangat bagus, saking bagusnya aku jadi merasa salah berpakaian," ujar Jisung, padahal Haechan melihat sendiri bahwa pemuda itu mengenakan setelan jas. _Salah di bagian apanya? Dasar cari muka saja anak ini,_ ujar Haechan dalam hati sambil mendengus geli.

Jisung lantas memeluk pinggang Chenle. "Ngomong-omong, kau sangat cantik hari ini."

Chenle tersenyum malu. "Kau juga sangat, sangat tampan hari ini."

Haechan menyadari bahwa ia sudah tak berada dalam lingkaran pasangan dimabuk cinta itu. Ia memutuskan berjalan-jalan melihat ruangan itu sambil mencari air putih untuk menyegarkan kerongkongannya. Tiba-tiba Haechan merasa pundaknya ditepuk oleh seseorang. Ia hampir kelepasan sesaat setelah melihat siapa yang ada di belakangnya.

"Mark?"

"Ah, setelah kau menyanyi nanti, bisakah kita bicara?" tanya Mark setengah berbisik sambil mengawasi sekitarnya. "Berdua saja."

Haechan hampir melotot, tetapi ia segera mengendalikan ekspresinya. "Di-di mana?"

"Di rumahku. Kita bisa lewat pintu belakang nanti."

"Di rumahmu?"

"Ya. Setidaknya di sana keamanan privasi kita lebih terjamin. Walaupun letaknya dekat sini, tapi tak banyak orang yang tahu kalau itu rumahku."

Haechan tiba-tiba ingat, Mark pernah bercerita bahwa ia memiliki rumah yang berjarak satu blok persis di belakang gedung ini.

"Membicarakan apa?" tanya Haechan. Ia ingin menebak-nebak, tetapi takut tak sesuai ekspektasinya.

"Rahasia," Mark tersenyum jahil. "Tapi yang jelas, tentang masa depan kita."

"Hah?" mulut Haechan menganga. "M-maksudnya?"

"Pokoknya rahasia," ujar Mark sambil melirik arlojinya. "Ah, aku ada janji dengan beberapa teman. Sampai ketemu nanti."

Sebelum meninggalkan Haechan, Mark melirik kanan-kirinya dan setelah memastikan tak ada yang memperhatikan mereka, ia mengecup bibir Haaechan.

" _Good luck_."

Mark begegas pergi ke ruangan lain, meninggalkan Haechan yang membeku di tempat dengan rona merah yang menjalari wajahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

"Nana," Renjun keluar dari kamar tidur dan mendapati Jaemin yang masih berkutat dengan laptopnya. Ia mengenakan blus crepe _mauve_ yang santai dan rok rayon putih sebatas lutut, sementara rambutnya yang lurus panjang sepunggung dibiarkan terurai. Sekilas Renjun tampak seperti mahasiswi yang hendak menghadiri kelas.

"Ya?" Jaemin melirik Renjun sebentar, kemudian kembali fokus pada laptopnya. "Tunggu sebentar, ya? Daftar pustaka-ku tinggal sedikit lagi."

"Haha, tidak apa-apa, santai saja. Aku cuma ingin mengajakmu makan," Renjun mendudukkan dirinya beberapa puluh senti di samping Jaemin, berharap keberadaannya tidak mengusik konsentrasi gadis itu.

Renjun melihat-lihat tumpukan katalog dan majalah di bawah meja, berharap ada satu tema yang menarik sembari menanti Jaemin selesai dengan pekerjaannya. Ia membulatkan matanya saat melihat beberapa majalah berbahasa Inggris seperti _Terrariums: Gardens Under Glass, Botanical Style_ , dan _Mini Gardens & Terrariums_. Topik-topik itu cukup berhubungan dengan jurusannya dan kebetulan sekali ia sedang mendalami _urban works landscaping_. Renjun jadi sedikit penasaran apakah Jaemin sedang tertarik dengan topik itu, apalagi setelah ia melihat satu pot terrarium di meja makan tadi, juga beberapa terrarium lain yang lebih kecil di dekat jendela kamar tidur.

"Em, Nana,"

"Ya?"

"Maaf mengganggumu, tapi, boleh aku tanya sesuatu?"

"Tanya saja."

"Apakah kau sedang tertarik dengan terrarium?"

"Hm?" Mata Jaemin membulat. "Kau tahu?"

"Kau tentu tidak akan menyimpan majalah-majalah dan beberapa terrarium di kamar ini tanpa alasan."

Jaemin tertawa kecil menyadari kejelian Renjun. "Bisa dibilang begitu, tapi aku masih dalam tahap belajar."

"Kau merancangnya sendiri?"

"Tidak sepenuhnya. Beberapa desain terrarium itu kudapat dari majalah, tetapi untuk aspek ekologisnya seperti spesies tanaman, pH tanah, nutrisi, dan lain-lain kutentukan sendiri berdasarkan kuliah yang pernah kuambil. Mungkin komposisi yang aku gunakan pun juga masih belum sepenuhnya tepat. Aku masih perlu mengambil mata kuliah lain yang relevan dengan itu tanpa melupakan fokus utamaku."

"Wah, kau sudah menentukan fokusmu? Maksudku, beberapa kenalan mengatakan bahwa di Jurusan Biologi kau akan memilih satu bidang besar, seperti zoologi, botani, ekologi, kesehatan, atau genetika, yang didukung oleh beberapa mata kuliah tertentu. Kau sudah memutuskannya?" tanya Renjun sambil mengernyitkan dahinya, sebelum menyadari satu hal. "Ah, tapi memang harusnya sudah, ya. Maaf, aku lupa kalau kau juga tahun kedua."

Jaemin tersenyum kecil sambil menyimpan makalahnya yang telah selesai. "Aku sudah memutuskan untuk mengambil beberapa mata kuliah pilihan yang berhubungan dengan ekologi dan mungkin, sedikit botani."

"Kau serius mengambil ekologi?" Renjun membelalakkan matanya. Bidang kuliah yang mempelajari interaksi antarmakhluk hidup dan lingkungannya itu terkenal sulit di kalangan mahasiswa, terutama untuk praktikumnya. Ia pernah mengambil kuliah ekologi lanskap di jurusannya saat semester 2; itu sudah cukup membuatnya pusing dan ia memutuskan untuk lebih fokus ke desain di semester berikutnya. Sementara itu Jaemin mengambil ekologi murni dan botani sekaligus sebagai fokusnya. Renjun berpikir ini pasti suatu kebetulan karena ia sendiri sedang mencari _partner_ dari Jurusan Biologi untuk diajak berkolaborasi di Pekan Ilmiah nanti.

"Iya. Walaupun banyak orang berkata bahwa itu bidang yang sulit, tapi tak jadi masalah. Selain banyak universitas di Eropa yang menyediakan beasiswa program master di bidang ini, peluang kerjasama interdisipliner dengan jurusan lain juga relatif banyak," ujar Jaemin sembari menyalin _file_ makalahnya yang sudah rampung ke beberapa folder dan _flashdisk-_ nya.

Renjun mengangguk takzim. "Adakah rencana, mungkin, untuk mengarah ke ekologi lanskap? Aku tidak terlalu tahu mata kuliah apa saja di Biologi yang menunjang itu, tapi seharusnya jauh lebih luas daripada yang diberikan di Arsitektur Lanskap, 'kan?"

"Ya, kemungkinan besar aku akan mengarah ke sana. Sebenarnya ekologi sendiri punya banyak cabang. Tapi, karena masih di tingkat sarjana, kami—yang memilih fokus ini—belum bisa menjurus ke bidang ekologi yang lebih spesifik. Jadi yang kami dapatkan sampai lulus nanti masih berupa ekologi yang sangat 'umum'."

"Ah, begitu ya. Lalu bagaimana dengan mata kuliah pilihan dan tema seminar yang kauambil?"

"Aku sudah mengambil mata kuliah ekologi umum, ilmu lingkungan, dan botani modern di dua semester lalu, dan sedang mempertimbangkan untuk mengambil kuliah fisiologi tumbuhan atau klimatologi... aku masih harus berkonsultasi dengan dosen pembimbingku. Kupikir keduanya sama pentingnya untuk menunjang tema seminarku, tapi aku sudah mengambil tiga dari empat mata kuliah pilihan yang dipersyaratkan. Jika akademik mengizinkanku untuk memilih lebih dari empat, mungkin aku akan mengambil semuanya."

Renjun menggelengkan kepalanya, takjub dengan kesungguhan Jaemin. "Wah, kau benar-benar serius, Na. Kau pasti bisa memenuhi syarat maksimal kredit semester untuk satu masa studi. Aku sendiri, bisa memenuhi kredit minimal saja sudah membuatku sangat bersyukur."

"Haha, bukan seperti itu, Renjun- _ah_ ," Jaemin mematikan laptop, kemudian meletakkan buku-buku dan tumpukan jurnalnya ke dalam nakas kecil di samping sofa agar ruang tamu itu tampak rapi dan luas kembali. "Entahlah. Sebetulnya ini hanya rencana abstrak yang kususun saat SMA, karena saat itu aku berpikir bisa saja minatku berubah lagi. Tapi saat kuliah, ternyata aku cukup menyukainya dan kuputuskan untuk menjalaninya saja."

Renjun berdecak kagum. "Kalau rencana abstrakmu saja seperti itu, bagaimana dengan hal-hal yang sudah kaususun rapi dan teratur? Orang jenius memang beda."

"Bukan seperti itu," ujar Jaemin, meminta Renjun untuk menghentikan ucapannya. "Dan aku bukan orang yang jenius. Aku masih sangat jauh dari itu."

"Itu adalah kalimat yang biasa dikatakan oleh orang-orang yang benar-benar pintar."

"Tidak seperti itu, sudah kubilang."

Renjun terus menggoda Jaemin dengan memuji-mujinya, yang ditanggapi gadis itu dengan kalimat _'Itu tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan!'_ berkali-kali hingga tawa mereka meledak. Tanpa sengaja Renjun menengok jam dinding, sudah pukul setengah tujuh.

"Ah, aku lupa mau mengajakmu makan. Mumpung belum terlalu malam," Renjun berdiri dan merapikan roknya.

"Mau makan di mana?"

"Di kafetaria saja. Tapi, kau tak masalah dengan _fastfood_?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula tidak setiap hari aku memakannya, dan kebetulan aku juga belum membeli bahan-bahan mentah. Jadi aku tak bisa masak malam ini."

"Kalau begitu sekalian belanja saja."

"Baiklah. Kalau kau ingin dimasakkan sesuatu, bilang saja ya," ujar Jaemin sambil bergegas menuju kamar tidur, secepat mungkin menyambar kardigan dan tas kecilnya dari dalam lemari. "Kau tak pakai mantel atau apapun itu, Renjun- _ah_? Di luar dingin sekali."

"Tidak perlu. Aku tidak terlalu suka membawa-bawa benda itu saat makan."

"Oke," Jaemin mengambil sepatunya dari rak. "Ayo berangkat."

 **.**

 **.**

Beberapa menit sebelum tampil, Haechan mendapat satu pesan pemberitahuan dari dosen pembimbingnya mengenai rencana akademiknya semester depan. Dosen pembimbing itu meminta Haechan agar segera menyusun rencana untuk semester 5 nanti, terutama bagaimana ia harus meng- _cover_ banyak kredit dari mata kuliah pilihan yang baru diambil seperempatnya, supaya ia bisa mengikuti seminar selambat-lambatnya di semester 6. Ia juga diminta untuk _sebisa mungkin_ segera menentukan tema yang akan dibahasnya di seminar nanti, agar setidaknya ia tidak terlalu tertinggal dengan teman-temannya yang mayoritas mengikuti seminar di semester 5.

Gadis itu buru-buru memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam tas kecil yang ia bawa. Haechan bukannya tak ingin memikirkan semua itu, tetapi apa yang berada tepat di depan matanya saat ini jauh lebih penting dan pesan itu cukup membuat fokusnya terganggu.

Namun entah mengapa, tiba-tiba perasaan minder mulai menelusup dalam hati Haechan ketika membayangkan dirinya kembali ke kelas kuliah wajib nanti. Teman-temannya pasti sudah membahas tema apa yang mereka ambil dan di mana mereka akan melakukan penelitian untuk seminar, sementara dirinya masih berkutat dengan urusan memenuhi syarat minimal kredit agar bisa mengikuti seminar di semester berikutnya. Sudah hampir bisa dipastikan Haechan akan terlambat dari mayoritas teman-teman satu angkatannya; kecuali jika ia berusaha mati-matian untuk mendongkrak nilainya di ujian akhir minggu depan dan mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya di empat semester akhir, ia masih berpeluang untuk lulus di tahun yang sama. Itu artinya ia harus benar-benar absen dari kegiatan menyanyinya selama dua tahun penuh—dan mungkin, menutup peluangnya untuk menjadi profesional.

Semakin dipikirkan, Haechan semakin berada dalam dilema. Gadis itu bahkan belum menentukan ke mana ia akan fokus. Terkadang ia berusaha meyakinkan diri bahwa selama ia bisa lulus, tak peduli apakah ia mengambil fokus atau tidak, tak peduli apakah ia bisa mencapai predikat _cumlaude_ , semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Sayangnya Haechan sering melupakan fakta bahwa dirinya masih memiliki dosen pembimbing yang akan selalu memantau bagaimana perkembangan kegiatan akademiknya secara ketat.

Selama ini Haechan terlalu mengutamakan kenaikan karir menyanyinya, hingga ia sendiri tidak menyadari bahwa kurva IP-nya berbanding terbalik dengan lejitan karirnya. Ia sudah mendapat dua surat peringatan dari lembaga beasiswa karena nilainya yang sangat anjlok sejak semester 2. Rata-rata dua semester terakhirnya hanya mendapat predikat C, padahal di semester 1 ia bisa meraih rata-rata A-. Dosen pembimbingnya pun terkejut saat melihat penurunan prestasinya yang demikian drastis. Meski sebetulnya Haechan bisa menggunakan kegiatan menyanyinya sebagai alasan, tetapi dosen pembimbingnya yang sangat _strict_ itu tetap tak mau tahu, apapun alasannya.

"Kau tahu kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya wanita itu, Dosen Kim Yoonjung, kepada Haechan di awal semester 4 bulan Oktober lalu. Ia menatap Haechan dengan tatapan mengintimidasi yang seakan bisa membunuh orang yang melihatnya. "Rata-ratamu bahkan tidak sampai C+. Apa kau masih ingin seperti ini sampai lulus? Atau lebih parah lagi, kau ingin terlambat lulus?"

Haechan menunduk dalam-dalam, tak berani bersuara sedikit pun.

"Banyak mahasiswa yang seperti ini karena terlalu sibuk dengan kegiatan non-akademik, entah itu organisasi, kepanitiaan, atau hal-hal lain, sampai mereka lupa sebenarnya apa tujuan mereka masuk ke sini. Kau ikut organisasi dan segala macam ekuivalennya, itu sama sekali tidak salah! Bahkan itu sangat perlu untuk membantu pengembangan dirimu. Tapi yang salah adalah ketika kau mengutamakan itu di atas kegiatan akademikmu, di atas tanggung jawabmu kepada orang tua yang bersusah payah memasukkanmu kemari, dan juga di atas tanggung jawabmu kepada negara yang telah memberikan beasiswa untuk menunjang pendidikanmu.

Silakan saja berkegiatan di luar jam kuliah, tapi jangan pernah lupa apa tujuanmu memilih jurusan ini. Aku tidak peduli kau mau menjadi seperti apa selepas lulus dari sini, itu pilihan hidupmu. Tetapi sekarang statusmu adalah mahasiswi Jurusan Biologi, dan sudah menjadi tanggungjawabku sebagai dosen pembimbing untuk mengarahkanmu selama kau berkuliah di sini hingga lulus sebagai Sarjana Sains dengan baik. Baik dalam artian kau menguasai ilmu yang sudah diberikan selama kegiatan perkuliahan dan memiliki kemampuan untuk menjadi ahli di bidang terkait. Itu seharusnya menjadi tujuan utama mahasiswa yang benar-benar berkeinginan untuk masuk kemari."

Mendapat teguran yang demikian keras, Haechan semakin menunduk, matanya mulai basah oleh air mata. Saat itu ia menyesal karena terlalu sering meninggalkan kelas demi kegiatan menyanyinya dan malu karena tak bisa berbuat banyak untuk prestasi akademisnya sendiri. Setelah sesi konsultasi itu selesai, Haechan pulang ke apartemen dengan tekad memperbaiki nilainya dan mulai menyusun rencana belajar.

Namun saat ia kembali ke kelas esok harinya, lagi-lagi ia mendapat banyak pujian atas penampilannya di festival kampus minggu sebelumnya. Tawaran untuk tampil pun kian berdatangan hingga Haechan sempat berpikir apakah suaranya memang sebagus yang orang-orang katakan. Dan ketika ia berkesempatan untuk tampil di salah satu festival musik yang cukup besar di Seoul, popularitasnya benar-benar melambung. Haechan kembali berpikir mungkin inilah takdirnya, dan rencana-recana belajar itu pun tak pernah disentuhnya lagi.

Tiba-tiba Haechan dikejutkan oleh dua MC yang memanggilnya dengan ekspresif hingga sesaat ia bertanya-tanya apakah mereka benar-benar menyebut namanya. Ia menoleh pada Chenle yang duduk di sampingnya dan gadis itu tersenyum sambil menunjuk panggung dengan dagunya, seakan mengisyaratkan, 'Naiklah! Ini saatnya bagimu untuk bersinar.'

Haechan membalas senyuman Chenle sebelum ia menaiki panggung. Gadis itu telah tampil untuk kesekian kalinya, tetapi ia masih sedikit diliputi rasa gugup, terutama karena Mark menyaksikannya langsung malam ini. Lelaki itu menatapnya dengan bangga dan tak henti tersenyum padanya—itu cukup membuat hatinya tenang dan sejenak ia bisa melupakan urusan akademiknya.

Setelah memberi beberapa kalimat pembuka, Haechan mengumumkan bahwa ia memilih lagu-lagu klasik untuk dinyanyikan di pesta kali ini. Ia sudah mempertimbangkan dan memutuskan untuk membawakan beberapa lagu Celine Dion, yang langsung mendapat reaksi meriah dari para hadirin. Lagu pertama yang akan ia nyanyikan berjudul _Because You Loved Me_ , yang ia pilih dengan hati-hati beberapa minggu yang lalu. Haechan diam-diam mendedikasikan lagu itu untuk Mark dan Chenle, dua orang yang benar-benar berdiri di belakangnya saat ia memutuskan untuk memilih jalan ini. Mereka berdua selalu memberi saran serta motivasi untuk kegiatan menyanyinya, dan Haechan benar-benar berterima kasih untuk itu.

Lampu perlahan dipadamkan hingga menyisakan satu lampu yang menyorot Haechan. Gadis itu memejamkan matanya sejenak, sebelum ia mulai menyanyikan bait pertama, ' _For all those times you stood by me_ ,' dengan begitu indah sampai ia sendiri pun terkejut.

" _For all those times you stood by me_

 _For all the truth that you made me see_

 _For all the the joy you brougt to my life_

 _For all the wrong that you made right_

 _For every dream you made come true_

 _For all the love I found in you_

 _I would be forever thankful, baby_

 _You're the one who help me up_

 _Never let me fall_

 _You're the one who saw me through, through it all_ ,"

Semua hadirin menahan nafas saat Haechan memasuki _chorus_.

" _You were my strength when I was weak_

 _You were my voice when I couldn't speak_

 _You were my eyes when I couldn't see_

 _You saw the best there was in me_

 _Lifted me up when I couldn't reach_

 _You gave me faith 'cause you believed_

 _I'm everything I am_

 _Because you loved me..._ "

Mark—masih—menatap Haechan dengan bangga, matanya berkaca-kaca. Ia menyadari bahwa vokal Haechan semakin bagus dan kemampuan _pronunciation_ -nya jauh meningkat pesat. Ia hampir tak dapat membendung air matanya saat Haechan melakukan kontak mata dengannya tepat pada bagian ' _Because you loved me_ '. Pemuda itu pun merasakan seluruh tubuhnya kembali merinding saat Haechan mulai memasuki _verse_ ketiga.

" _You were always there for me_

 _The tender wind that carried me_

 _A light in the dark, shining your love into my life_

 _You've been my inspiration_

 _Through the lies, you were the truth_

 _My world is a better place because of you..._ "

Suara Haechan meninggi, memukau setiap hadirin yang tak dapat mengalihkan pandangan darinya. Mereka terbius oleh suara Haechan yang unik dan penuh energi; setiap bagian dilantunkan dengan tepat, seakan-akan gadis itu sedang menyanyi secara personal untuk mereka. Saat _finale_ hampir tiba, musik berangsur pelan dan Haechan menyanyikan bagian terakhirnya dengan lembut.

" _I'm everything I am..._

 _Because you loved me..._ "

Musik perlahan-lahan menghilang, berganti dengan kesenyapan sesaat sebelum hadirin bersorak dan menghadiahkan _standing applause_ yang meriah. Haechan nyaris menitikkan air mata saat melihat Mark yang belum-belum sudah menangis bangga. Ia berpikir mungkin malam itu akan menjadi salah satu pengalaman tampil paling berkesan sepanjang hidupnya.

Setelah memberi ucapan terima kasih, Haechan melirik sebentar pada Chenle yang masih mengusap air mata di wajahnya dengan sapu tangan. Ia tersenyum saat mengumumkan lagu berikutnya.

"Lagu berikutnya berjudul ' _Tell Him_ ', yang dibawakan oleh Barbra Streisand bersama Celine Dion," ujar Haechan dengan senyum penuh rahasia. "Karena lagu ini merupakan lagu duet, saya tentu akan membawakannya secara duet bersama rekan saya."

Para hadirin berkasak-kusuk, menebak-nebak siapa pasangan duet Haechan. Mereka tak mendapat pemberitahuan sebelumnya sehingga hal itu cukup mengejutkan.

"Mari kita sambut Zhong Chenle!"

Chenle membulatkan matanya. Ia nyaris melempar protes kepada Haechan, tetapi tiba-tiba para hadirin mulai meneriakkan namanya hingga ia menyerah dan menaiki panggung dengan keadaan belum sadar sepenuhnya. Chenle kemudian teringat, beberapa hari yang lalu Haechan meminta berlatih bersama menyanyikan lagu itu dengan dalih untuk melatih suaranya. Dan karena ia tak mencium bau-bau mencurigakan dari Haechan, ia sama sekali tak mempersiapkan diri untuk naik panggung. Beruntung Chenle sudah familiar dengan lagu itu sejak kecil sehingga ia yakin tak akan menemui banyak kendala.

Bagian Celine Dion akan dibawakan oleh Haechan, sementara Chenle menyanyikan bagian Barbra Streisand. Lampu kembali meredup dan suasana kembali menjadi hening. Bersamaan dengan dimulainya musik, Haechan menyanyikan bagiannya.

" _I'm scared_

 _So afraid to show I care_

 _Will he think me weak_

 _If i tremble when I speak_ ,"

Haechan menyanyi dengan nyaris berbisik, begitu indah dan melodius hingga sesaat membuat Chenle terkesima. Hadirin sudah banyak mengetahui kemampuan Haechan, sehingga ia merasa seluruh ekspektasi penonton akan dilimpahkan kepadanya. Ia berusaha untuk menenangkan diri hingga tiba saatnya menyanyi.

" _I've been there_

 _With my heart out in my hand_

 _But what you must understand_

 _You can't let the chance_

 _To love him pass you by,_ "

Chenle menyanyikan bagiannya dengan penuh energi hingga para hadirin bergumam penuh kagum, menilai bahwa bakatnya begitu mengejutkan. Bahkan beberapa hadirin dari Jurusan Musik pun mengakui bahwa mereka merinding saat mendengar suara Chenle, meski mereka sendiri sudah sering mendengar nyanyian gadis itu di kelas dan ketika ujian praktik.

" _Tell him_

 _Tell him that the sun and moon_

 _Rise in his eyes_

 _Reach out to him_

 _And whisper_

 _Tender words so soft and sweet_

 _Hold him close to feel his heart beat_

 _Love will be the gift you give yourself..._ "

Keduanya bernyayi beriringan saat _chorus_ dengan harmonisasi yang memukau. Para hadirin lagi-lagi menahan nafas, senyum mereka terkembang ketika mendengar dua gadis muda berbakat itu melantunkan lagu dengan penuh penghayatan. Mereka seakan-akan dibawa menuju dimensi lain oleh dua suara indah yang mampu menggetarkan hati.

Saat lagu selesai, seluruh hadirin kembali memberikan _standing applause_ , bahkan lebih lama—5 menit! Mereka melontarkan banyak pujian untuk keduanya. Haechan dan Chenle tersenyum haru, terlebih saat masing-masing melihat Mark dan Jisung memberikan tepuk tangan dengan bangga. Keduanya kemudian berpelukan dan menangis bahagia, tak menyangka bahwa tanggapan hadirin jauh lebih meriah daripada sebelum-sebelumnya. Pesta kali ini merupakan pengalaman yang sungguh menyenangkan hingga mereka berharap malam ini takkan pernah berakhir.

 **.**

 **.**

Agaknya Renjun sedikit menyesali keputusannya untuk tidak membawa baju hangat. Angin dingin musim semi yang berembus sepoi-sepoi ditambah hawa sehabis hujan yang dingin membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri. Terlebih Renjun hanya mengenakan blus crepe yang sama sekali tak dapat menangkal hawa dingin, akibatnya ia terus menyilangkan kedua tangannya dan mengusap-usapnya agar terasa sedikit lebih hangat. Jaemin menawarkan pilihan kembali ke kamar untuk mengambil baju hangat, tetapi Renjun menolaknya karena mereka sudah sampai di lantai bawah dan ia sudah terlalu malas untuk bolak-balik.

Kafetaria yang berjarak sekitar seratus meter dari apartemen itu tidak terlalu ramai—kebanyakan mahasiswa yang biasa memenuhinya sudah pergi berakhir pekan. Tidak ada antrian berarti yang menyebabkan Renjun dan Jaemin berdiri terlalu lama di depan meja kasir.

"Mau makan apa?" tanya Renjun sambil mengedarkan pandangan ke arah menu yang terpampang di atas kasir, sebelum menjatuhkan pilihannya pada _beef burger_ dan _passion fruit float_.

"Ah, aku mau _cheese burger_. Minumnya _iced americano_ saja."

"Mau kentang?"

"Boleh."

Setelah membayar pesanan, mereka beranjak menuju meja kosong di sisi ruangan yang bersebelahan dengan dinding kaca. Uap hangat dari makanan menyergap wajah mereka, juga aroma daging panggang dan saus yang menyenangkan serabut saraf hidung.

"Ah, iya, Renjun, dari mana asalmu?" tanya Jaemin. "Bahasa Koreamu bagus sekali."

Renjun tersenyum simpul. "Asalku dari Jilin. Tapi aku pernah tinggal di Seoul cukup lama, saat SMP sampai awal SMA."

"Ah, Jilin? Dekat Vladivostok, 'kan? Kudengar di sana dingin sekali."

"Ya. Musim dingin di sana sangat menggigit dan berlangsung lama sekali, sementara musim panas hanya terasa sekejap mata. Tapi di sana cukup nyaman untuk tinggal. Setidaknya udaranya lebih bersih daripada kota-kota metropolitan China."

"Pasti jauh lebih segar daripada Seoul," ujar Jaemin, yang diamini Renjun dengan kekehan kecil. "Orang tuamu asli dari sana?"

"Mm, keluarga ayahku sudah menetap di sana cukup lama, entah berapa generasi. Beberapa kerabat mengatakan bahwa keluarga ayahku sebenarnya keturunan Korea, walaupun aku belum tahu pasti kebenarannya. Sedangkan ibuku berasal dari sini."

"Jadi, sebenarnya kau adalah Korea-China?"

"Pendeknya begitu, tapi aku pun terkadang kesulitan mengidentifikasi diriku sendiri. Aku juga punya nama Korea dan ibuku asli Korea—ingat, aku sepupu Lee Jeno—jadi... aku bingung harus mengatakan apa," Renjun tertawa ringan. "Lagipula saat ini aku dan ayahku adalah warga negara China. Kami sekeluarga menghabiskan sebagian besar waktu di Jilin, meski sempat tinggal di Seoul selama beberapa tahun."

"Ah, begitu ya... jadi namamu juga dibaca dalam bahasa Korea? Hwang Injun, benar 'kan?"

"Tepat sekali. Tapi nama itu hanya digunakan di lingkungan keluarga besarku yang berada di Korea."

Jaemin mengangguk paham. Ia sedikit tidak percaya bahwa Renjun merupakan keturunan Korea, karena menurutnya gadis itu memiliki tipe garis rahang wanita-wanita China, dan aura kecantikannya pun entah bagaimana terasa berbeda. Jika Renjun tak pernah bercerita, mungkin Jaemin tak akan pernah tahu.

"Oh iya, kau sebelumnya tinggal berdua, 'kan?" tanya Renjun, yang dibalas anggukan Jaemin. "Dengan siapa?"

"Kau mungkin sudah tahu orangnya," jawab Jaemin. Ia mengambil seiris kentang goreng, lantas menambahkan, "Dia cukup terkenal akhir-akhir ini."

"Hm? Tapi kurasa banyak mahasiswi jadi mendadak terkenal akhir-akhir ini."

"Kau pasti pernah dengar nama Lee Haechan."

"Mm, ya, kedengarannya seperti penyanyi yang sedang naik daun itu—hah? Haechan yang itu?"

"Iya."

"Sungguh? Wow. Dia punya suara yang benar-benar bagus. Semua orang sedang membicarakan dia."

"Ya, aku tahu itu," ujar Jaemin pelan. Tak pelak ingatan-ingatan yang hinggap di kepalanya tadi sore terputar kembali.

"Sejak kapan kalian sekamar?"

"Sejak awal... entahlah. Sejak dulu sekali."

"Kau dekat dengannya?"

Jaemin mengedikkan bahunya. Sesungguhnya ia terlalu malas untuk membicarakan hal itu, tetapi ia tak bisa membiarkan pertanyaan Renjun tak terjawab. "Mungkin? Dulu kami selalu bersama sejak SMP hingga awal kuliah. Mungkin sekarang tidak lagi."

"Oh, maafkan aku," Renjun menyesali pertanyaannya. Sejujurnya ia hanya penasaran karena dalam setiap wawancara, Haechan tak pernah menyinggung Jaemin sama sekali—ia selalu menyebut gadis bernama Zhong Chenle dari Jurusan Musik sebagai teman terdekatnya—begitu pula Jaemin yang tak pernah dikabarkan berteman dekat dengan Haechan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Memang begitulah adanya," Jaemin tersenyum pahit sambil melipat-lipat selembar tisu. "Timbul banyak perbedaan di antara kami, dan kami memutuskan untuk mengurus diri masing-masing. Suatu ketika aku tak tahan untuk menegurnya terkait masalah akademiknya, dan... mungkin aku terlalu keras saat itu. Mungkin aku terlalu menghakimi. Akhirnya kami benar-benar saling menjauh."

Renjun terdiam, menatap sendu Jaemin yang terlihat seperti hampir menangis.

"Aku... aku tahu dia memiliki cita-cita lain yang ingin diwujudkan. Tapi, aku sungguh tak bisa tidak khawatir memikirkan, kau tahu, dia anak pemegang beasiswa juga sepertiku dan kami tak bisa bermain-main dengan status itu. Sudah dua surat peringatan—itu hidup dan matinya. Benar-benar hidup dan matinya. Orang tua Haechan tak pernah setuju putrinya memasuki dunia hiburan, dan jika beasiswa itu sampai lepas karena kegiatan menyanyinya... dia akan mendapat masalah besar."

Sejenak Renjun bertanya-tanya apakah Jaemin sudah mencoba untuk ikut meyakinkan kedua orang tua Haechan akan pilihan karir putrinya—tak semua kesuksesan diukur dari prestasi akademik. Namun ia sadar, saat ini pertanyaan semacam itu akan sangat menghakimi Jaemin. Apalagi ia belum tahu bagaimana masalah itu jika dilihat dari sudut pandang Haechan sendiri; ia juga belum tahu apa yang melatarbelakangi baik Jaemin maupun Haechan untuk mengambil langkah terbaik menurut versi mereka masing-masing. Sebelum ia mendengar masalah itu dari dua sudut pandang yang berbeda, Renjun merasa tak memiliki hak untuk menghakimi keduanya. Renjun pun sepenuhnya sadar bahwa ia adalah tokoh baru dalam babak kehidupan dua orang itu.

"Mm, aku yakin pasti akan datang solusi yang tepat di saat yang tepat, Na. Untuk saat ini, mungkin lebih baik bagimu untuk fokus pada target dan tujuanmu. Kadang kau juga harus mengutamakan dirimu di atas orang lain, terutama saat menyangkut masa depanmu. Kau punya target yang besar dan kau sendiri adalah orang yang hebat, jadi aku percaya bahwa kau pasti bisa melalui semua ini."

Jaemin tersenyum saat air matanya hampir menetes. "Terima kasih, Renjun- _ah_."

Renjun mengangguk dan tersenyum simpul. "Ayo dihabiskan. Kita jadi belanja 'kan setelah ini?"

Sesaat Jaemin merasa malu karena ia jadi seperti anak kecil. Namun ia sangat berterima kasih karena Renjun sudah bersedia mendengarkan keluhan hatinya.

"Boleh aku duduk di sini?"

Jaemin dan Renjun menoleh ke sumber suara berat itu. Keduanya terkejut saat pandangan mereka bertemu dengan laki-laki jangkung itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Jen?" Renjun hampir berteriak, sementara Jeno dengan santai mendudukkan dirinya di kursi.

"Apa yang aku lakukan di sini? Makan, tentu saja," ujar Jeno seolah-olah itu adalah pertanyaan retorik.

"Iya, aku tahu—maksudku, kau makan di sini? Kau, seorang calon dokter, makan _fastfood_?"

"Iya, memangnya kenapa?"

"Para dokter dan calon dokter selalu mendorong masyarakat untuk makan sehat, tapi mereka sendiri..."

Jeno tertawa. "Ada aturan yang menyatakan bahwa kami tidak boleh makan _fastfood_?"

"Err, tidak, sih."

"Ya sudah. Kami juga orang biasa, tidak usah terlalu terkejut. Lagipula kami mengkompensasinya dengan olahraga teratur dan kegiatan fisik lainnya, juga makan sehat di hari-hari lain."

Renjun mendengus jengkel. Sejujurnya ia tidak terlalu suka berdebat dengan Jeno karena ia pasti seratus persen kalah. Meski kadang Renjun masih menyimpan argumen, tetapi ia yakin itu tak ada gunanya. Bagaimanapun juga, Renjun mengakui bahwa pertengkaran-pertengkaran itulah yang mengakrabkan mereka berdua.

"Ah, kau... Na Jaemin, 'kan?" Jeno baru menyadari ada orang lain di depannya. Sementara Jaemin mendadak gugup dan merasa harus bersikap formal—meskipun sudah lebih dari setengah tahun mereka tidak bertemu, tetapi ia masih dapat merasakan hawa senioritas dari Jeno.

"I-iya, _Sunbaenim_."

"Hah, tidak perlu memanggilnya _Sunbaenim_ , Na," Renjun mendengus geli. "Meskipun sudah tingkat tiga, tapi sebenarnya dia sebulan lebih muda daripadaku. Aku Maret, dia April. Secara teknis kita semua seumuran."

Jaemin membelalakkan mata, tidak percaya. Lee Jeno, senior yang ketus itu, ternyata sebaya dengannya? Benar-benar sulit dipercaya. Jaemin tak bisa membayangkan betapa cerdasnya lelaki itu, tapi ia juga jadi kesal sendiri saat mengingat perlakuan Jeno terhadap timnya.

"Kau tidak perlu membongkar aibku, Injun," protes Jeno.

"Itu bahkan bukan sebuah aib, Lee Jeno. Bukankah kau sendiri bangga dengan titelmu sebagai mahasiswa termuda di angkatanmu?"

"Aku tidak pernah mengatakan hal aneh semacam itu."

"Oh, ayolah, jangan munafik. Kau memang tidak pernah mengatakannya secara langsung, tapi kau selalu menggunakannya sebagai tameng saat kerabat-kerabat lain menyindirmu, 'kan?"

"Itu mekanisme _self-defense._ Beda konteks."

"Beda konteks bagaimana?"

Jaemin hanya diam mengamati adu mulut dua sepupu itu. Terkadang ia ingin tertawa saat argumen keduanya menjadi semakin tidak valid dan melenceng dari topik pembicaraan awal, tetapi entah mengapa tawa itu sulit keluar dari tenggorokannya, seakan-akan tertahan oleh sesuatu yang berat. Ia menyadari 'sesuatu' itu adalah perasaan iri akan hubungan persaudaraan yang dimiliki Renjun dan Jeno. Jaemin tak pernah merasakannya—ia tak pernah mendapat kesempatan untuk merasakannya. Semua sepupu menjauhinya bahkan sebelum ia bisa mengingat. Entah apa salahnya, Jaemin tak pernah tahu. Ia pernah menangis sepanjang malam ingin tahu alasannya, tapi tak ada yang mau memberitahunya. Ia juga pernah bertanya pada kedua orang tuanya, tapi yang ia dapatkan tak lebih dari helaan nafas berat dan tak lebih dari sekedar kalimat, _'Lebih baik kau tak pernah tahu, setidaknya itu tak akan jadi terlalu menyakitkan.'_

"Kenapa kau tak cari tempat lain saja?" bentak Renjun, ia melotot kepada Jeno sambil berkacak pinggang. Jaemin, yang baru saja tersadar dari lamunannya, bersumpah bahwa gadis itu terlihat sangat menyeramkan saat sedang kesal.

"Aku juga tidak akan duduk di sini kalau ada meja kosong. Tapi kau lihat, 'kan?"

Renjun menatap sekeliling kafetaria, semua meja sudah terisi penuh dan suasana menjadi lebih ramai dibandingkan saat ia datang bersama Jaemin tadi.

"Sudahlah," Renjun mengibaskan tangannya, mengakhiri perdebatan. Ia lantas mengambil ponselnya dari tas. "Aku harus telepon _Baba_ sebelum beliau menghujaniku dengan banyak pertanyaan. Ah, Nana, aku sungguh minta maaf karena mengganggumu dengan kekacauan yang kami timbulkan."

Jaemin tersenyum maklum. "Tidak apa-apa."

"Aku harus menelepon _Baba_ -ku di luar karena di dalam sini ramai sekali. Tidak apa-apa, 'kan, kalau aku meninggalkanmu di sini? Sebentar saja, kok."

"Sungguh, tidak masalah, kok. Tenang saja."

"Baiklah. Sebentar, ya."

Renjun lantas beranjak menuju satu sudut di teras kafetaria yang cukup sepi, meninggalkan Jaemin bersama Jeno dengan atmosfir canggung yang tidak menyenangkan. Jaemin, yang bingung harus berbuat apa, akhirnya memutuskan untuk memberesi bungkus-bungkus makanan dan melipatnya dengan rapi, kemudian menumpuk piring-piring yang telah selesai digunakan. Ia menempatkan sisa-sisa makanan yang sedikit tercecer ke dalam box kecil berisi sisa remahan kentang goreng. Semua gerak-gerik itu tak luput dari perhatian Jeno.

"Kau masih sama," ujar Jeno tiba-tiba, membuat Jaemin melebarkan matanya.

"Maaf?"

"Kau masih jadi penggila kebersihan dan kerapian, rupanya," Jeno menambahkan, sembari meminggirkan peralatan makan yang sudah selesai ia gunakan.

Jaemin tersenyum canggung, tidak yakin apakah ia harus menganggap ucapan Jeno sebagai pujian atau ejekan, karena ia sendiri sudah beberapa kali mendapat komentar seperti itu dan kebanyakan tidak dalam konotasi yang bagus.

"Sebagai wanita, aku merasa tak memiliki kelebihan yang istimewa. Jadi setidaknya aku harus bisa melakukan dua hal itu dengan baik."

"Kau menyabet medali emas di olimpiade. Itu sudah merupakan kelebihan."

"Kelebihan _sebagai_ _wanita_."

"Memangnya kau mendapatkan emas itu bukan _sebagai wanita_?" Jeno tersenyum. Ia menemukan celah untuk sedikit mengerjai Jaemin. "Lalu kau mendapatkannya _sebagai apa_? Kau tidak perlu memisahkan hal-hal yang—menurut stereotip—spesifik terhadap gender tertentu dan hal-hal yang secara umum tidak berhubungan dengan gender. Itu adalah prestasimu, pencapaianmu, kelebihanmu, yang kaumiliki _sebagai dirimu_."

Jaemin mengangguk dengan malas. Dari percakapan itu, Jaemin tahu bahwa Jeno masih sama menyebalkannya, kendati ia tahu apa yang disampaikan lelaki itu ada benarnya. Jaemin tak pernah suka cara Jeno dalam menyampaikan argumen, dan saat ini kata-kata itu hanya semakin memperburuk suasana hatinya. "Ya. Mungkin benar begitu. Terima kasih."

Sesaat Jeno merasa tak enak karena ia yakin sudah mengeruhkan suasana hati Jaemin, tetapi fokusnya teralihkan oleh kopi _americano_ milik Jaemin yang tersisa setengah gelas.

"Ah, apa kau masih minum _americano_ dengan 8 _-shot espresso_ enam kali sehari?"

Jaemin sedikit terperanjat—tidak menyangka bahwa Jeno tahu dan mengingat kebiasaan minum kopinya dahulu. Setenang mungkin ia menjawab, "Tidak, tidak lagi. Sekarang aku hanya meminumnya sesekali dan aku sudah mengurangi jumlah _shot_ -nya."

"Mm, baguslah. Kurasa aku juga tidak perlu menjelaskan dampak overdosis kafein kepadamu, karena kau pasti sudah mengetahuinya sendiri. Lagipula, bagaimana bisa kau sanggup menelan cairan yang rasanya seperti ban karet itu? Akan jauh lebih bagus kalau kau menggantinya dengan air putih."

Lagi-lagi Jaemin tahu bahwa perkataan Jeno seratus persen benar, tetapi sekali lagi, ia tak menyukai gaya lelaki itu dalam menyampaikan pendapat. Jeno seringkali terdengar sangat menghakimi, terkesan terlalu blak-blakan dan seakan-akan bertindak sebagai korektor. Jaemin tak yakin ia akan bisa mengubah pandangan negatifnya terhadap Jeno seperti yang dijanjikannya dengan Renjun tadi sore.

"Ngomong-omong, mulai sekarang kau tidak usah berbicara dengan bahasa formal kepadaku. Pakai _banmal_ saja. Apa yang dikatakan Injun tadi benar, dan aku tidak ingin dia menggamparku karena tetap membiarkanmu berbicara formal denganku."

Jaemin menatap Jeno dengan ekspresi yang menjeritkan ' _Apa-apaan ini?!_ ' tetapi ia memutuskan untuk menutup mulutnya guna menghindari pertikaian yang tidak perlu. _Oh, jadi lelaki itu menyuruhnya bicara dengan_ banmal _karena takut Renjun akan menghajarnya, bukan karena kesadaran bahwa mereka seumuran?_ Sesungguhnya Jaemin menyadari bahwa kekesalannya sama sekali tidak perlu—bahkan sebenarnya hal ' _menggunakan_ banmal _karena Renjun_ ' itu sama sekali tak perlu dipermasalahkan. Namun ia sudah telanjur jengkel dengan semua potongan kejadian yang melibatkannya dengan Jeno, mulai dari masa pra-olimpiade sampai hari ini, sehingga emosinya memuncak begitu saja. Ia cukup bersyukur karena mampu mengendalikan diri untuk tidak mengatai-ngatai lelaki itu di depan umum.

"Eh, kau sudah selesai, Na? Wah, rapi sekali," ujar Renjun begitu ia kembali ke meja itu. "Terima kasih sudah membereskan punyaku juga. Kau tidak perlu repot-repot melakukannya."

"Tidak, aku tidak merasa repot, kok. Sudah biasa," Jaemin mengemasi barang-barangnya, kemudian berdiri. "Jadi belanja, 'kan?"

"Iya. Banyak yang harus dibeli?"

"Lumayan. Aku butuh sayur dan telur mentah, juga beberapa buah musiman."

"Kau bisa masak ayam?"

"Bisa, kau mau?"

"Ya. Aku ingin _belajar memasaknya_ ," Renjun sengaja memelankan beberapa kata di akhir agar Jeno tak mendengar dan mengolok-oloknya.

"Baiklah," ujar Jaemin, tersenyum geli melihat tingkah Renjun.

"Biar aku yang beli ayamnya. Ah, atau aku saja yang traktir kamu."

"Eh, tidak usah. Harusnya aku yang menyediakan makanan sambutan untukmu."

"Pokoknya aku yang beli. Aku memaksa," Renjun lalu beranjak pergi dan menepuk pundak Jeno. "Dah, Jen. Kami duluan."

Jeno menggumam pendek sambil memainkan ponselnya. Namun saat Jaemin juga beranjak dari meja itu, Jeno menahan pergelangan tangannya, membuat gadis itu terkejut.

"Makan yang banyak—ah tidak, makan yang cukup dan sehat. Kau terlihat jauh lebih kurus dibanding musim panas lalu. Jangan sampai jatuh sakit lagi," ujar Jeno sembari menatap bola mata Jaemin yang menyiratkan kebingungan. Mereka berdua bertukar pandang selama beberapa detik sebelum kesadaran Jaemin kembali terkumpul.

"A-ah, i-iya. Terima kasih sudah mengingatkan," Jaemin buru-buru melepaskan tangannya dari Jeno, kemudian bergegas menghampiri Renjun yang sudah menunggunya di depan pintu masuk kafetaria.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notes:**

Jika ada pembaca yang belum kuliah dan masih awam dengan istilah-istilahnya, ada beberapa catatan terkait istilah yang digunakan di perkuliahan (saya ambil dari buku panduan akademik kampus):

* **Satuan kredit** : satuan yang digunakan untuk menyatakan beban studi yang harus diselesaikan (atau diambil) mahasiswa pada satu jenjang studi. Jadi kalau ada istilah satuan kredit semester (SKS), itu artinya beban studi yang harus diselesaikan atau diambil mahasiswa selama satu semester.

* **Sistem kredit semester** : sistem penyelenggaraan pendidikan menggunakan satuan kredit semester (SKS) yang terdiri dari SKS kuliah dan SKS praktikum. Setiap satu SKS kuliah terdiri atas satu jam perkuliahan dengan tatap muka ditambah satu jam kegiatan terstruktur dan satu jam kegiatan mandiri. Durasi satu jam perkuliahan di kelas biasanya selama 50 menit. Satu semester terdiri dari beberapa minggu kuliah atau kegiatan terjadwal lainnya, jadi total jam kegiatan pendidikan untuk satu SKS kuliah adalah 3 jam x jumlah minggu dalam satu semester (contoh: di universitas tempat saya kuliah, satu semester terdiri dari 16 minggu aktif, jadi 3 jam x 16 = 48 jam. Saya kurang tau berapa jumlah minggu aktif di universitas lain). Sedangkan satu SKS untuk praktikum setara dengan kegiatan 3-5 jam per minggu.

* **Seminar** : suatu bentuk mata kuliah yang berisi kegiatan penelitian ilmiah dengan bimbingan dosen pembimbing seminar. Hasil dari penelitian akan dipresentasikan di forum seminar yang dihadiri mahasiswa dan dosen. Biasanya bisa diambil di semester 5 atau 6.

* **Dosen Pembimbing Akademik (DPA)** : dosen yang ditunjuk oleh Dekan (pimpinan fakultas) untuk memberi pembimbingan, dorongan, panduan, dan motivasi kepada mahasiswa bimbingannya agar dapat lulus sesuai dengan program dan kompetensi yang telah ditetapkan, juga agar menjadi pembelajar yang sukses dan berkualitas.

Huhu semoga mudah dipahami yaa T.T

 **.**

Sedikit curhat:

Pertama, lagi-lagi maafkan saya karena nggak bisa memenuhi janji untuk _update_ di bulan Agustus—bahkan rencana saya untuk _update_ sebulan sekali pun belum terealisasi. Sebenarnya saya berencana untuk meng- _update chapter_ ini September kemarin, tapi saya sedang mengalami _mental breakdown_ dan saya merasa bahwa beberapa minggu terakhir adalah titik terendah saya di masa perkuliahan _so far_ :""")

Kedua, maaf kalau _chapter_ ini gaje dan terkesan _pointless_ karena masih banyak membahas latar belakang tokohnya. Mohon maaf juga apabila ada kesalahan dalam penggambaran jurusan di _fict_ ini—saya cuma setahun berada di Jurusan Biologi dan jika ada, saya akan dengan senang hati menerima koreksi dari teman-teman yang benar-benar mendalami bidang terkait. _Fanfict_ ini juga bakal lumayan lambat _progress_ -nya, jadi saya mohon semangat dan _support_ dari teman-teman semua supaya saya bisa menuntaskannya :""")

Oiya, masalah ras/keturunan Renjun di _fict_ ini murni karangan saya untuk kepentingan jalan cerita. Saya tidak memiliki maksud buruk apapun terkait hal itu, termasuk mengenai isu yang dulu pernah beredar (bahwa Renjun sebenarnya punya _ancestor_ orang Korea). Sejauh yang saya tahu, Renjun sendiri belum memberi klarifikasi apapun tentang isu itu. Jadi saya mohon apa yang ada di _fict_ ini jangan terlalu dibawa ke dunia nyata (?).

Ketiga, _special thanks_ untuk:

 **soint0you** : terima kasih banyak buat semangatnya! ^^

 **Dbniel** : sudah dilanjut ini ^^

 **sunbaeris** : terima kasih banyak! Semoga masih berkenan buat menunggu _update_ berikutnya yaa

 **Fawkaihoon** : saya senang berhasil membuatmu sedih (?) wkwkwk xD jujur saya senang karena Fawkaihoon sudah ikut merasakan kesedihan Nana—saya sendiri merasa belum terlalu ahli membuat pembaca turut merasakan empati kepada tokoh secara nyata, jadi ke depannya bakal saya evaluasi lagi. Terima kasih!

 **Taomio** : saya kaget waktu buka email pagi-pagi. Demi apa, Kak Taomio! Saya seneng banget, tapi di saat yang sama saya juga sungkan karena belum pernah ngasih review buat karya-karya Kakak. Mohon maaf, Kak :""" terima kasih banyak atas evaluasinya, saya akan berusaha mengembangkan lagi karakter-karakter tokohnya. Salam kenal, Kak ^^

Juga terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah memberi _like_ dan mem- _follow_ cerita ini (maaf saya nggak bisa nyebutin satu-satu karena banyak yang nggak masuk di email). Setiap _like_ dan _follow_ benar-benar menambah semangat. Saya sungguh berterima kasih atas semua bentuk apresiasi ini. Terima kasih!

Terakhir, _mind to review_?


End file.
